


Tale(s) as Old as Time

by MsMK



Series: One-shot Collections [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Smut, Gen, Infertility, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Smut, Soul Sex, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/pseuds/MsMK
Summary: A series of one-shots involving the classic UT!Bros.Smut chapters marked as *Commissions, gifts, and requests go here.





	1. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans meets his soulmate, but then she gets shot????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100th follower reward for my Tumblr~

Sans kind of wished Papyrus had never gotten the job at the dog groomers.

It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy seeing Paps so happy or anything, it was mostly that the place, while adorable, was in a pretty bad neighborhood. Gang violence reigned in those streets, and while Papyrus was blissfully unaware of the growing anti-monster threats the building had received since he started there, he was not.

After a particularly bad threat, Sans insisted on coming to work with him under the guise of seeing what he does all day. So here he was, pelvis planted firmly on the counter, feet swinging as he pet the store’s old cat, Hector.

“YOU PICKED A GREAT DAY TO VISIT, BROTHER!” Papyrus said happily, fluffing the fur of a huge great pyrenees that wanted nothing more than to kiss all of his face. “I HAVE AN APPOINTMENT TODAY WITH A LOVELY LADY THAT I’VE BEEN MEANING TO INTRODUCE YOU TO! I THINK YOU GUYS WILL BE GOOD FRIENDS!”

“heh. why’s that, bro?”

But Papyrus never answered, instead chuckled and shook his head. Two more hours went by and it was almost closing time. Hector had curled up inside his sweater, purring away against his ribs, and threatening to lull Sans to sleep.

He yawned pointedly, and was about to say he’d head home first, when the ding of the bell caught his attention.

“Papyrus! What’s blue and smells like red paint!” a voice called from the front of the shop excitedly. God, Papyrus’ whole body perked up, and he looked at Sans as if to say ‘here we go’.

“I DO NOT KNOW, MY HUMAN FRIEND! WHAT IS IT?”

“Blue paint, duh!” Sans snickered. Alright, that was a good one. A small hound came bounding from behind the shampoo shelf, yipping excitedly as it ran circles around his brother’s feet. Not three steps behind, and he caught his first glimpse of the face behind the joke.

He was floored. Like, actually floored. His blue magic went haywire as you stepped into view, knocking several items off the shelf and causing him to clunk to the ground, bones clattering. Hector shrieked and hissed, clawing his way out of Sans’ sweater at the expense of the smaller skeleton’s poor face, and bolted somewhere beyond the shelves.

“BROTHER!”

“Oh my God, are you alright?!”

What the fuck just happened?! He shot up, trying to look nonchalant about the whole ordeal, but scared to look you in the face. Jeez, how embarrassing.

“yep, i’m great, real great. just testing gravity, and it still works.” He said, smiling lazily up at his brother, who now had the little hound in his arms.

“SANS, I REALLY DON’T--”

“Hey, Papyrus, he said he’s good, right? No need to _pressure_ him. Just give him a _momentum_ to regain his senses.” You said, a sly smile on your lips.

_Thump Thump_

_Oh God_ his soul was aching. He’d heard of this before. Monsters’ magic going crazy, making them clumsy, an ache in the soul...he stared at you in disbelief, too in awe of his current feelings to realize you’d just made several awesome science puns.

He’d just found his soulmate, he was sure of it. He’d never been more sure of anything in his life.

He should say something. Really, he should. Introduce himself. Ask your name. _Something._

He was so busy trying desperately to make himself talk...that he didn’t notice the bell jingle. He didn’t notice a hooded man in black pull a gun and aim it on his brother. He didn’t notice anything until you shouted and threw your weight into Papyrus, knocking him and your dog over and then crying out yourself, as you crumpled to the ground.

Papyrus’ frantic yelling and the sudden pain in his soul jerked him out of his trance, sending blasts of uncontrolled magic from his bones. The man and gun went flying and was pinned under a fallen shelf as he scrambled over to make sure you were okay...but you weren’t. You weren’t okay.

_You’d been shot._

* * *

Who was that?

You had only gotten a short look at him before the world went black, but his lazy grin and the little blue blush on his cheeks...oh God, you were in love after the first words you heard his voice speak. His beautiful voice.

As you fell to the ground, you didn’t feel the pain, just a huge pressure, and fear. Fear of losing someone you hardly knew.

Was this love at first sight?

Or...love at _last_ sight?

* * *

He stared into the window of your hospital room, where his brother was busy reading all his favorite books to your sleeping form. He was grateful it wasn’t the other way around, that you’d protected his bro, but…

You were fine, relatively. The bullet hadn’t hit anything vital, but you still wouldn’t wake up. The doctors didn’t know why...but he did.

You weren’t there. Your soul...it was...hiding.. How could he soothe you when he didn’t even know you? How could he step foot in that room knowing that he had failed to protect you? He didn’t even know your name. He was so numb, shaking...this was ridiculous, he couldn’t be feeling this way over someone he’d just met, and could possibly lose.

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave if you aren’t going to enter the room. You’re blocking the hallway.”

So he stepped in.

* * *

You’d been floating in the blackness for a long time. How long? Is this death?

No, it wasn’t death. Death is peace. Here, you’re screaming.

* * *

“SANS YOU SEEM VERY INTERESTED IN THIS HUMAN. I KNEW YOU’D BE GOOD FRIENDS, BUT...THIS SEEMS BEYOND THAT.”

“nah, paps, i’m just grateful to her for saving your life.”

“AND YOU’RE HOLDING HER HAND OUT OF...GRATITUDE?”

“......”

“NYEH HEH HEH. DO NOT FEAR, BROTHER. SHE IS QUITE THE CHARACTER, SHE WILL BE FINE!”

* * *

You recognized the voice of the skeleton from the groomer’s.

You didn’t even remember your own name right now, but how could you forget that loud, cheery guy?

Your dog! Oh, who’d been taking care of your pup all this time?

Is your puppy dead? Are you dying? How long has it been?

You see a glimmer of blue, and it’s unfamiliar but it’s so warm.

* * *

“WHAT WILL YOU SAY WHEN SHE WAKES?”

“hadn’t thought about it.”

“WELL THAT WON’T DO! WE’LL HAVE TO THINK OF SOMETHING WITTY. SHE LIKES PUNS, JUST LIKE YOU.”

“another reason she’s perfect.”

* * *

Blue, blue, all around you. It grew warmer and larger as the hours stretched. You could feel your own colors swirling, a deep green, green, and more green.

You wanted to touch the blue.

You did. You touched the blue. And it burst into life, it exploded, and, then...then darkness.

Then..

Then…

A small white light and the feeling of tears on your face.

* * *

He’d only popped in momentarily to check on you. It was nearly midnight, well after visiting hours,  and he knew he’d be in trouble if he got caught, but he needed to be close to you right now. His magic was out of control, whipping about wildly whenever he wasn’t near you. His soul was in pain, gripped with fear that he might lose you before he even introduced himself.

As soon as he touched his feet to the tile, he felt it. His soul responded to you with great force, popping right out of his chest and leaving him breathless as he scrambled to follow it. It led him straight to you, and before he knew it he had climbed into your hospital bed, leaning over you as he felt the warmth spread all over his body as his soul began to hum. He stayed stock-still for what seemed like hours, forehead touching yours as he listened…

It really was hours before he suddenly gasped, sockets snapping open as he felt something connect again. His magic flared once more, causing him to collapse on top of you, trapping his soul between your chest and his, panting as he felt your soul pushing back, and the hum was so loud he wondered how the whole hospital hadn’t woken up by now.

His hands found yours, shaking off the wires and clips the nurses had put on so he could lace his fingers between yours, pinning your hands against the bed above your head. Come on, _come on!_

Time stopped, or at least it felt like it did, when your soul touched his gently, like a flower petal landing on the surface of a glass-like lake, sending ripples outward that shocked him to his core. He was crying, oh God, he couldn’t stop, and the tears were falling onto your face like rain and--

You opened your eyes…

And…

       He…

                 Just…

_F e l l._

There was silence for a long time, even as the nurses came running in to respond to the beeping of the machines. They tried to pull him off of you but he refused, gripping your hospital gown as you both stared at each other. Wordlessly, you reached up with shaking arms, and wrapped them around his neck.

He didn’t even know where he’d taken you, but as you spilled yourselves onto the grass, he held you tight, tighter than he’d ever thought he could hold someone. Your heart was pounding, and he could feel it.

You kissed him. It was fierce, needy, electrifying, and he gasped as he accepted it, pressing back with his own ferocity, his hands trying to find the perfect spot to hold you as you rolled on top of him. It felt like centuries before you parted, and your eyes met his once more.

You stared down at him, cheeks flushed pink as you realized you’d basically kissed a complete stranger. He was so perfect, though, and that blue...that perfect, amazing, warm blue that had saved you...it was him, you knew it.

“uh...hi.” He said smartly, and then cringed at himself. “uhm..i mean...thank you, for saving my brother, and...f-for not dying.”

You couldn’t help but laugh as his face burst into a beautiful cerulean blush. “My pleasure, if it means I’m here with you...mister….?”

“s-sans, ah, sans the skeleton...obviously. fuck. sorry, i don’t...i mean, i’m usually a lot funnier than this. i’m just...wow. you...y-you’re kinda my soulmate, and this is weird, and i know you probably won’t believe it b--”

You cut him off with another kiss, making him go limp beneath you in shock.

“I _definitely_ believe it.”


	2. Serendipity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get set up on a blind date against your will. You also fall for the cute skeleton at the pet store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for dear Optima~

“Undyne, you can’t just set people up like that!” You gasped, staring at your fishy best friend with an offended look.

“Too late, nerd! Next Saturday, it’s happening. I tried to tell you before but you wouldn’t listen to me.” She grinned wide at you, baring her sharp teeth. “C’mon, he’s perfect for you! Just go on the date, that’s all I want. Look, he’s so excited that he’s texting me right now.”

She showed you her phone, your mystery date’s contact marked simply “Nerd #1”. It was a picture of three shirts with silly slogans on them, and the person in question was asking which one is best in all caps.

“Ugh…fine.” You groaned. Despite your repeated attempts to tell Undyne you weren’t ready for a relationship just yet, she had mercilessly insisted that you’d be perfect for her friend. Apparently she’d gone ahead and set up the date without asking. “But just one date. Please tell him not to expect a second one?”

“Tell him yourself, nerd!”

* * *

“Oh, aren’t you as cute as ever?” You cooed, ruffling the fur of Atlas, your mom’s dog, affectionately. You were taking him to the groomer’s today as a favor while she was at work, and you were excited because it was in the pet store. If there was one place you loved, it was the pet store–you always got to look at all the animals while waiting, and sometimes the nice employees even let you hold them.

You were hoping that would happen today, thinking of the chinchillas they just got last week as you walked through the door.

“WELCOME TO THE DOG HOUSE! HOW ARE YOU TODAY, HUMAN?”

You blinked, startled by the sudden noise of the new employee. You gazed up at his 7 feet of height in awe. A skeleton!

“Uhh…”

“Papyrus!” You turned to see the familiar face of the manager coming towards you. He brightened when he saw you and Atlas. “Ah! Y/n! We weren’t expecting Atlas for another week.”

“Lil’ stinker got himself some fleas,” you said with a sigh. The manager took his leash from you. “Thanks, Matt.”

“Not a problem. Oh! Right! Papyrus, I need you to clean the chinchilla cage before your lunch, is that alright?” He cast a glance to your excited face and smiled. “Take Y/n here with you. She loves to hold the animals.”

“Y-YES SIR! I WILL DO IT RIGHT AWAY! COME ALONG, HUMAN!”

And that’s how you ended up holding a sweet little chinchilla and chatting up a skeleton.

Even though your best friend is a literal fish woman engaged to a dinosaur, you never get used to meeting new monsters. They vary so widely, and they’re always unbelievably nice.

Papyrus was very eager to tell you all about himself, and you couldn’t help but to smile at his genuine enthusiasm.

“DO YOU LIKE ANIMALS, MISS Y/N?” He asked as you reluctantly handed him the chinchilla when he was done with the cage.

“More than anything,” you said honestly. “Animals are literally the best.”

He beamed down at you as he snapped the top of the enclosure shut. “I CERTAINLY AGREE! ANIMALS ARE SO KIND, AND THEY DO NOT JUDGE ME FOR BEING A MONSTER!…KIND OF LIKE YOU!”

You were caught off guard by the compliment, and stuttered a little bit as he smiled sweetly at you. It wasn’t until Matt came back with a clean and happy Atlas that you were able to say goodbye and rush out the door.

* * *

You came back the next day for dog treats, and chatted with the skeleton some more. He was excited to see a return customer, so you promised he’d see you again.

On Wednesday you came back to look at gerbil cages, and struck up a conversation about wanting hamsters.

On Thursday you returned to buy some seasonal dog clothes to dress Atlas up for the fourth of July, and you laughed as he held up the little flag-patterned sweater against himself in jest.

On Friday, you got so caught up with talking to him that you actually had to return a second time to pick up the leash you had initially come in for.

You were running out of reasons to go to the pet store. As you pulled into the parking lot on Saturday afternoon, you tried very hard to think of another reason to go in that didn’t make it obvious you were simply trying to spend more time with your new skeleton friend.

When you finally walked in, it was Crystal, another employee, who greeted you today.

“Hey, Y/N!” She chirped pleasantly. “Need something else today?”

“Oh, ah…I was just…looking for…” What do you say? That you’re looking for Papyrus?

“MISS Y/N!” You turned so quick that your hair got caught in your mouth, making you sputter embarrassingly as the skeleton beamed down at you. “DID THE LEASH YOU BOUGHT YESTERDAY NOT WORK FOR OUR FRIEND, ATLAS?”

He looked like he was on his way out the door, his apron and company shirt slung over his arm, replaced by what appeared to be armor.

Well, now or never, y/n.

“Oh, uh, no…I was…hoping to maybe get your number?” Oh God your face was probably super red. “And maybe I could call you later tonight?”

He seemed surprised, and before he could answer, Crystal interrupted with a giggle.

“Well, can’t call him tonight, he’s got a hot date. Isn’t that what you said, Papyrus?”

He flushed orange, shrinking back a little.

Oh.

_Oh_.

“WELL, I…I AM SORRY, MISS Y/N, I AM NOT AVAILABLE TONIGHT.” He said bluntly. “B-BUT I–”

“No! No, m-message received, sorry to bother you!” You stammered, turning quickly to run back out the door before you could humiliate yourself further. Stupid! Of course someone already has that sweetheart on lock!

You spent the next two hours with your face buried in your pillows in embarrassment, before Undyne kicked your door down to dress you for your blind date. You groaned in protest, but she didn’t seem to care as she helped you gussy up. You didn’t mention your embarrassment at the pet store…knowing how small the underground was, it was likely Undyne knew them and that would just make it worse.

So you kept your trap shut, hoping this blind date would at least keep your mind off the humiliating encounter.

“You look AWESOME, nerd!” Undyne crowed triumphantly, patting your back a little too hard as she pushed you into the restaurant. “Don’t worry, I just know you’ll like him!”

“I hope so,” you sighed. But the second you turned the corner, you stopped in your tracks.

Papyrus. Was. Right. There.

He was dressed nicely, obviously waiting patiently for that date Crystal had mentioned. What are the fucking chances that he would be here? Of all places for your unrequited crush to be, this had to be the worst.

You yelped and hid behind Undyne. “Don’t let that guy see me!”

“Whaddya mean, nerd? You mean Papyrus?” Undyne asked in confusion.

“Yes! We met at the pet store and I totally embarrassed myself today and I don’t want him to see me on my date!”

Undyne laughed loudly, shocking you and drawing Papyrus’ attention immediately.

“ _Undyne_!” You whined.

“Chill out, nerd.” Undyne said with another hearty laugh. “Hey, Papyrus! Come meet your date!”

….

Huh?!

“UNDYNE, I’M HAPPY YOU ARE HERE, BUT I HAVE TO SAY ONCE MORE THAT I DON’T THINK IT’S FAIR TO YOUR FRIEND THAT I DATE HER TONIGHT. AFTER ALL, I TOLD YOU…ABOUT THE GIRL FROM THE PET STORE? A-AND SHE ASKED FOR MY NUMBER TODAY, BUT I–”

“CAN IT, Paps. I have the solution. Meet your date!”

Undyne traitorously stepped aside, leaving you half-crouching in mortified confusion.

“…Hi, Papyrus…” you said meekly.

He slowly turned to look at Undyne, and then back at you…before breaking into a huge orange blush and smiling wide.

“M-MISS Y/N! YOU ARE MY DATE TONIGHT?”

Gears are turning…turning…

Click!

“Oh, my God, Undyne!” You gasped, straightening up and slapping your fishy best friend on the arm. “You set this up! You…somehow, you knew!”

“Actually, this is a total coincidence. I had no idea you were the human he’s been talking about.” She snickered. “But hey, it worked out, huh? I  _told_  you he was perfect for you.”

Better than you could have dreamed of, honestly.

“MISS Y/N…I…HOPE YOUR OFFER FROM THIS AFTERNOON STILL STANDS?” Papyrus asked sheepishly, holding his phone out to you. “I’D CERTAINLY LIKE TO SPEND THIS EVENING TALKING WITH YOU…ON A PHONE OR IN PERSON.”

You were blushing as you took his phone, punching in your name and number. Just ten minutes ago you’d thought the object of your affections was dating somebody else, and now it turns out that Undyne had already set you up with him? Not only that, but that he returned your affection?

Seriously, what are the chances?


	3. Soul to Soul*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wants to try something new, and intimate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soul Sex! And smut!  
> Kinky~  
> TW: infertility/previous miscarriage references

Sans’ hands were shaking as he unlocked the door to your apartment. He’d had a whole plan, with flowers and dinner and everything, but as he opened the door he suddenly realized he’d forgotten it all. Well, it’s not like it would have made this any less nerve-wracking for him.

“Baby~!” You squealed as you caught sight of him walking through the door, dropping your laundry basket to clear the room into his arms.

“heh. hey, babygirl. how, uh, how was work?” You were already peppering his skull with kisses, and his hands tightened on your waist as the desire built up in his chest.

“Mmm, you suck at small talk. What’s on your mind?” You asked, not stopping your assault on his bones with your lips for even a second. His hands twitched, itching to cup your ass and carry you to the bedroom. You noticed and giggled. “I was hoping you’d want that.”

“am i that transparent?” His grin was wide, his nervousness waning in favor of the fire in his soul that burned for you.

“Always. Shortcut?”

“shortcut.”

He had your back against the pillows instantly, and you sighed as you sank into them, looking up at him with a face already flushed, eyes half-lidded. He wasted no time in kissing you feverishly, and  _ you _ wasted no time pushing his jacket down his arms and his shirt over his head.

He started to undress you carefully, and then caught himself. He didn’t want to ask in the heat of things, he wanted your decision to be clear-minded.

“What’s wrong?” You asked as he hesitated, hand halfway up your shirt.

“i...i wanna try somethin’ different this time.” He said sheepishly, blue flush dusting his cheekbones as he averted his gaze.

“Hmmm? Like what kind of different? Like, tentacles-different?”

The shocked look on his face was comical, and you stifled a giggle as he stuttered. “wh...wha--no! no, uh, not that. it’s not freaky, it’s just...intimate.”

“Intimate? What’s more intimate than…”  You trailed off, eyes dropping to the soul glittering behind his ribcage. Oh. He caught your glance, and placed his hand over the light, a nervous grin settling on his face.

“...yeah...but...if you’re not, i mean, if you don’t--”

“Oh, no, I...want to. I just...you said it’s so intimate, the closest two people can be...you...you really want to share your soul with me?”

His nervousness fluttered away, replaced by a soft gaze as he leaned down to kiss you gently, fingers twining into yours. He pulled away just enough to look into your eyes. “more than anything, baby. i wanna be as close to you as i can get. a-and if you aren’t ready to share yours, then we can just do mine.”

You were staring dumbly at him. This was unexpected. You loved him, oh God, you loved him more than anything, but he was a secretive guy, who always guarded his soul so heavily. When he’d first explained soul sex and bonding to you, you’d gotten the impression that he’d never want to do it himself (“leaves you too open to everything, if you ask me.”). But now...now he was pulling it from his chest, drawing slowly from his sternum.

It was the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen. A pale blue, upside-down heart hovered between you, and the look on his face was beyond adoration, beyond love, something you didn’t even have a word for. It also had a hint of anticipation as he waited for you to do something.

“y-you really don’t have to if you don’t wanna.” He muttered as you hesitantly held a finger out, hovering over the little blue heart. You looked pointedly at him as you drew your finger across the surface and--

Oh my God.

Oh my  _ GOD _ .

You gasped in time with him as the overwhelming feeling of  _ knowing him _ washed over you. The soul tingled underneath your touch, and you felt so loved, so incredibly loved, every little emotion he had for you jolting through you at once, leaving you needy and aroused when your finger slipped off of it.

You stared up at him with wide eyes, drinking in his disheveled appearance. Whatever you had just felt, he had clearly felt it a million times over, bones shaking, pants gone, hand wrapped around his magic as he panted (it seemed to be more for comfort than stimulation), bones flushed a light blue.

“Oh my…”

“holy fuck.” He rasped, leaning over you and his soul. “i...i never...felt nothin’ like that before. d...did you...?”

“Y-yeah, I felt that.” you said quickly. “Sans, I can’t...clothes...get them off me.”

His eyes lit up, his grin still shaky as he released his cock to literally rip your pants off, causing you to squeak. He mumbled a promise to buy you new ones as you started to protest, and then his mouth crashed down on yours and God, he was inside you in seconds, and you both were moaning as his hand found it’s way to your breast, and without even looking to see his pleading gaze, you nodded, and then the wind was knocked out of you as your soul popped into view.

A beautiful green soul, and as he gathered it in his hand, careful not to touch until you were ready, you pulled his close once again, poised and ready to feel the receiving end.

“can i--”

“ _ Please _ .”

As his phalanges crossed the surface delicately, you gasped, throwing yourself back on the pillows as pleasure wracked your body. It was so much, all your love boiling to the surface, all your anxieties and fears, all your good and bad memories, like the time you climbed that tree in your parents’ backyard, and the time you fell off the dock at your aunt’s lakehouse, and God, the first time you saw him, staring at him as he entered the coffee shop you worked at and just thinking that he’s the most beautiful creature that ever existed and--

You cried out in a content wail, and his fingers were gone, and God you must look a mess because you’re sweating and red, but he doesn’t care. He kissed you anyway, tears streaming down his face, and yours too. Fuck. You loved him so much, there’s nothing else in the world you’d rather be doing than…

He had your soul in his hand now, and he bumped your wrist, gesturing slightly to his in yours. Without words, you opened your palm and pushed forward, and he accepted, crashing your soul onto his as you locked fingers around them, and you both sighed heavily, the euphoric tingle of your souls mingling filling you both with immense satisfaction. If ever you were upset with him for his secrecy, oh God you understood now. You understood all the darkness he holds in his heart, the resets, the hundreds of times he’s seen Papyrus die, that he’s seen  _ you _ die, or leave, and that’s why he’s always so nervous, why he’s always saying he understands if you want to leave, and no matter how many times you say you never will, the sad smile on his face never leaves…

And he’s feeling you, too. The pain of the miscarried child that never was, the fear of intimacy that gripped you for years afterwards, the crushing reality that you were barren, thinking you were broken or defective, the dark haze that hung over you for so long as you pretended to be okay. He feels the joy when he accepted you for everything that you were, the night you made love for the first time (ohhh he remembers, fuck, he remembers) and the tears you cried after, in the bathroom where you thought he couldn’t hear and he’d been so stupid for assuming it was about him, for thinking you were doubting, even for a second, that you had loved him enough. 

And after all the darkness shadowing both of your lives, there is the light, the genuine love, the passion, the embrace of each other’s arms on a rainy day in April as you both marvelled in the words “I love you” for the first time. There’s the wedding you went to last year where he realized he wanted all that ridiculous bullshit for  _ you _ , and you silently hoped he would say something. There’s the sight of Papyrus in the living room with Frisk, who was calling you “auntie” and drawing you into their family pictures. There’s your parents welcoming him into their home with a huge hug and a firm handshake, not even a sliver of hesitation to tell him they loved him.

And God, there’s right now, as you lay panting, entwined in each other’s arms as he makes love to you, and you to him. 

“do you want it?” he’s asking you quietly, and he’s not talking about the sex.

“Yes. With you...yes.”

The heat is almost unbearable as something sparks in between your fingers, between your souls. Euphoria.

He’s gasping for breath, and you’re both overwhelmed, so without even speaking you both release the souls back into their respective bodies, and fuck, you’re clutching him close as you cum, and he finishes as well, moaning softly as he peppers your face with kisses.

There’s no words. You don’t need them. The sweat off both your bodies has mingled together and you’re sticky and he’s sticky and you're tired and he's tired and…

Shaking, he brings a hand to your stomach, and you feel it, too.

Something has begun to grow in your soul, taking root in your previously thought useless womb, made of his magic and your shared love. He sees the panic in your face but he doesn’t need to speak to tell you it won’t end up like the other times. And he looks apologetic, but you aren’t.

“i love you,” he muttered as he pressed a kiss against your brow.

“I love you,” you echoed, and for once you both know for a fact that it isn’t just words.  “Sans…”

“yeah, baby?”

“Thank you.”

He wiped a tear from your face before it could fall.

“i didn’t do anything. i just loved you, like you do me.”

He didn’t know what to expect when he’d come to you tonight, wanting to do  _ this _ , to be closer. But as he gazed down at you, adoring eyes boring into his skull…

He couldn’t even remember what it was like before.


	4. It's All Aces, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have something to tell Sans, but you're worried he won't take it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader struggles with their sexuality. Sans is a good skelebae.  
> Also, gender-neutral reader WHAAAT

You had been afraid to tell Sans you weren’t interested in sex. 

Every partner you’ve ever had that you’d told had dropped you like hot metal, saying you were broken or wrong, or else they had tried to force you into it anyway. You’d been hurt so many times by people who simply didn’t understand that you didn’t have those kinds of urges, that you didn’t want a relationship like that.

When you started dating Sans, you had a little bit of hope, seeing as he was a skeleton and didn’t seem to have the necessary parts anyway. However, after a particularly mortifying explanation from him one evening when watching discovery channel brought the question up, you now knew that he did, indeed, have those urges himself.

You’d been nervous ever since, holding back in your kisses, trying to keep contact to a minimum. You were so scared of being told you were a tease, that you should give it up. Being asexual wasn’t something you could control, and you loved Sans so much...you didn’t want to let him down.

“hey...what’s wrong?” He asked when you pulled back from a kiss one day. “you been...doin’ that lately...is it something i said?”

Yes.

“N-no, no...I just, I feel shy…”

“why’s that, sweetheart?”

“I...um…”

He adjusted himself on the couch, leaning back to look at you with worry.

“am i making you uncomfortable?” You hesitated in your answer, and he swore softly. “shit. i...i’m sorry, i didn’t...am i moving too fast? do you want me to slow down? do you not like kissing?”

“No!” You were quick to interject, because you loved kissing him. You didn’t want him to think that was the reason. “No, I love kissing you, I do. But I...well, the other day, when we were watching that documentary...and you--”

“oh god, i freaked you out with the ecto-dick thing, didn’t i?” He groaned, leaning back. You could see that had been a fear of his all along from the look on his skull.

“No! No, well, sorta, but…”

“i know, it’s weird. i’m a monster, i got weird junk. it’s alright to be weirded out, y’know.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. “i mean, however you want to proceed, i--”

“No, it’s not about you being a monster, that’s not it...I just…” You were sweating. Goddamn, why is it so hot in here?

You took a deep breath.

“IjusthavenointerestinsexatallbecauseI’masexualpleasedon’tbemadatme!” You blurted, face flushing a bright crimson as you flinched away from him, expecting the usual response. Instead, you were greeted with silence, and peeked an eye over at him.

He was looking thoughtfully at you, as if trying to decode what you just said.

“so you mean like...at all? with anyone? ever?” he asked. You nodded, and to your surprise his grin returned full force. “why didn’t you say somethin’ sooner, babe? i didn’t even have to tell ya all that ecto-dick crap.” Realization hit him suddenly, and his eyesockets widened, “oh. that’s why you’re being weird, because i told you i have sexual needs?”

You nodded, and he chuckled, pulling you in for a gentle hug.

“You’re not mad?” You asked, clutching the back of his sweatshirt.

“why would i be mad? i got other ways to get off, i don’t see why it matters. it’s about emotion, anyway...as long as the emotion is there, my need gets satisfied. you never have to see the skele-dick in your life if you don’ wanna...i only wish you’d told me sooner because i hate knowin’ i’ve been making you uncomfortable this whole time.”

“N-not...the whole time...I really do...like to makeout with you...that’s nice…” You muttered against his chest. He breathed a sigh of relief.

“oh, thank god. i woulda had a much harder time if you didn’t still want to kiss me.”

He pulled you over into his lap, leaning back on the armrest of the couch as one hand tangled in your hair and the other pressed against your back, pulling you down for a kiss. His tongue ran over your bottom lip gently, as if asking permission, and you allowed it, sighing softly as the tingle of his magic brushed over your own tongue. His hands adjusted to grip your waist, pulling you closer, and you could feel him shuddering beneath you, his relief evident. It had been so long since you’d really kissed him, he must have been so worried you didn’t love him. His grip was strong, and it made you want to melt against him as his hand brushed against the strip of exposed skin between your shirt and your pants. He hesitated here, and when you didn’t protest, he slipped his hand under the fabric to caress the small of your back, earning another sigh from you.

He was so understanding, so loving. His hands never left your waist or back, never wandered anywhere you didn’t want. He hummed contentedly against your kiss, and you could tell he wasn’t wrong about not needing to get off traditionally.

You pulled away momentarily, drinking in his pleased face, blue glow dusting his cheeks as he smiled up at you, relaxed. He leaned up to kiss your collarbone, phalanges rubbing circles on your waist tenderly, and in return, you peppered his skull with slow kisses, making him sigh again.

“s-see, now that’s what i’m talkin’ bout. come here, babe, gimme some more of  _ that _ .”

And you did.


	5. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans meets a mystery girl at Frisk's masquerade ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by my lovely friend, pan-trash-hole on Tumblr ♡♡♡

Sans wasn't sure why he'd even agreed to this in the first place. He didn't like crowds, and he didn't like fancy clothes, and he didn't like not being able to see the faces of the strangers around him...a masquerade is basically a nightmare to him.

But Frisk had wanted this party for their birthday, and the queen had  _ insisted  _ that he can't miss it...what choice did he have? The kid was officially a teenager now, he couldn't say no to celebrating that.

So here he was, in a blue tail coat with frilly sleeves that Papyrus had all but forced upon him, a mask shaped like one of his blasters sitting upon his skull, anxiously watching the crowd of strangers in masks that had attended the public event that somehow had ended up doubling as a monster’s rights gala. He flattened himself against the wall as a pair of drunk humans in butterfly masks twirled past him. How was this display of confused, drunk humans supposed to be an appropriate way to celebrate a 13-year-old kid’s birthday?

He squeaked when somebody bumped into him bodily, pushing him farther down the wall. He twisted to catch the person before they knocked him over completely.

“jeez, watch where you're going, pal.”

You gasped as his hands caught you, his annoyed tone breaking over the loud music playing in the background. You quickly straightened yourself, adjusting your half-skull mask as you shrank back from his hands.

“Sorry...that guy was pushing me.” You said, casting your gaze back towards the form of the guy in the cat mask who'd been trying to grope you all night. You had thought a party like this would be a good idea, but your so-called boyfriend was nowhere to be seen, leaving you to get pawed by randos who get a sick sense of anonymity from the masks.

You chanced a glance at the guy you'd run into, and through the eye holes of his mask you were surprised to find you couldn't see his eyes. The way he held himself was rigid, as if he had never worn such a fancy outfit before, and you wondered if those skeletal hands were just a really good set of gloves, or if he was a monster like the queen. He seemed to look you over for a moment, though it was hard to tell with his mask.

“...nevermind. guess i just wasn't expectin’ anyone to be  _ fallin’ _ for me tonight,” he said with a chuckle, leaning back and fidgeting with his sleeves.

“Ah...haha...yeah…” You cradled your elbow protectively, glancing around to try and spot your boyfriend in the crowd. He wouldn't like to catch you talking with a guy like this. He paused his fidgeting, seeming to respond to your defensive stance.

“...you don't wanna be here either, huh?” He asked suddenly. “so who dragged you here?”

“Uhm...my uhm...friend.” Why didn't you say boyfriend? “He ditched me pretty early on, though.”

“his loss.” He shrugged. “glad to have at least one other person here who hates it as much as i do.”

He was watching your reactions. Something had you on edge, and it wasn't him. Your body was angled towards him receptively, but your eyes were scanning the crowd anxiously. Were you looking for that friend you mentioned? He got a bad feeling about this person, if they were making you curl in on yourself like that. His hand absently straightened his cravat as he wondered what to do with you. He could just walk away, but he didn't like leaving someone looking so uncomfortable, and that guy in the cat mask was still leering at you. So what can he do?

“wanna dance?” He asked the words before he really thought about them, saying the first thing that he thought might help you relax. His hand waited, poised for yours, for a tense moment.

“...I’d like that.” His fingers were like warm ceramic, a mug of cocoa against your skin. Definitely real bone. You had no idea what possessed you to accept, both of you just as startled as the other, but if you could keep the drunk randos off your back, and possibly even enjoy yourself, then maybe this would be worth it.

Neither of you really knew the dances, but that was alright. You enjoyed stumbling around with him, and he always had a pun to catch you with, a little bit of humor for the fall. He was witty, and his hands were gentle, a far cry from what you were used to.

It was a long time before you realized the two of you were drawing some attention. People moved out of his way flawlessly, and with you following, that meant there were plenty of eyes on you. At some point you realized he personally knew the ambassador and the queen, because he paused to twirl the guest of honor around with one hand, chuckling as they shrieked in delight. 

“you know,” he said slowly, as he dipped you so low your hair brushed the tile. “i never caught your name.”

“Me either, strange monster man.” You said, your lips curling up in a coy smile. He was suddenly happy for his mask, for it was concealing the blush spreading over his cheekbones. You'd gone from scared and insecure to confident and coy in a matter of hours. Did  _ he _ do that? He drew you back up with ease, arm tightening around your waist to hold you close to his chest.

“you first, beautiful.”

“It’s--”

“ _ There _ you are!” 

He lurched forward as someone pulled you from his grip. He swayed slightly, casting a surprised glance from behind his stoic mask. A man was clutching your wrist, a little too tightly.

“I-I’m sorry!” You stammered, leaning away from him. “I’m sorry, you disappeared and I--”

“Thought you could just do whatever you wanted?” The man hissed, yanking your arm back so that you fell against his chest. “I'm taking you home.”

“woah, wait, hold up there,  _ buddy _ .” Sans said firmly. “i don't think you're taking her anywhere!”

“And who the fuck are you? I'm taking my _girlfriend_ home, so butt out!”

Girlfriend? You hadn't mentioned a...oh. The “friend” you'd mentioned. How did he not see the hesitation in the word before? But...why would you lie about that? He tried a new tactic, turning to you.

“hey, beautiful...you got a choice here, you know. you don't have to go with him.”

“She _wants_ to go with me, don't you, babe?” The guy said, fake kindness dripping from his words as he tightened his arms around you possessively.

You dipped your head in a slight nod, but he could see the tremble of your lips. You didn't trust your voice.

He watched the guy smile triumphantly, turning to steer you right out the doors and out of his life forever. Why couldn't he move? Why couldn't he even help someone who was right in front of him?

He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. He'd probably never see you again, and he didn't even catch your name. There was nothing he could do now…

So why do your eyes still haunt him?

* * *

You examined the package in your hand carefully, scanning the back for any of the items on the ridiculously long list your boyfriend had given you that “make him sick”. You're pretty sure he just does it to make you suffer, especially since he knows you get headaches when you try to read without your reading glasses, and he had conveniently lost them last time you'd left them out. “You look better without them, anyway,” He'd said. “I'm not dating a fucking nerd.”

You sighed, rubbing your temples as the headache  began to form. How were you supposed to find pasta without gluten when you could barely read the package?

“didja  _ pasta _ bly pick up the wrong package?”

You squeaked and jumped at the voice behind you, whirling around quickly. Your mouth floundered in surprise. Oh, wow, that's a skeleton! He was wearing a lazy grin, a basket full of his own pasta in one hand, and the other hand shoved into the pocket of a well-worn blue sweatshirt. You'd only met one other skeleton, at the ball all those months ago, and while part of you jumped at the idea that it might be him, the other reminded you that it probably wasn't. After all, you were several cities away, and it's not likely he was the only skeleton monster in existence. Case in point: the huge one looming directly behind him.

“O-oh! I...uhm...well…” you glanced at the package in your hand. “Truth is, I’m looking for something that doesn't have these ingredients, but...I don't have my glasses on.”

“I CAN ASSIST YOU, SMALL HUMAN!” The large one said proudly, taking both the list and the pasta from you. He quickly began searching the shelves behind you for the proper type of noodles.

“that's my little bro, papyrus.” the shorter one said. “i’m sans. we're new in town.”

“Well, uhm...it's nice to meet you, Sans. Papyrus.” You nodded at the both of them, cradling your elbow defensively. The lights in Sans’ eyes seemed to observe this, dilating as his grin faltered for a brief moment.

“not used to monsters, sweetheart?” He asked. “we, uh...we won't bite.”

“Oh, no, that's not...sorry, it's just a habit.” You dropped your arms, clasping your hands behind your back to twiddle your fingers nervously where he couldn't see.

“...you look familiar.” He said thoughtfully. “have we met?”

“Not unless you've been to a masquerade ball wearing a dragon skull mask,” you blurted, with a bitter laugh. He stared at you, wide sockets. “Wh...what?”

“you, uh...you were at the ambassador’s birthday gala?”

“IS THAT SO? SANS, MAYBE SHE KNOWS THE MYSTERY GIRL YOU DANCED WITH ALL NIGHT!” The tall skeleton mused, handing you a box of spaghetti. “I FOUND WHAT YOU WERE LOOKING FOR! I HOPE YOU MAKE GREAT SPAGHETTI WITH IT!”

You barely registered his words, gaze unwavering from Sans’. Those eyes, he remembered them. Those were the eyes he'd been thinking of for months, worrying about, feeling guilty over.

“WE'RE ON A BIT OF A TIMETABLE, I'M AFRAID. SANS, WHY DON'T YOU GET OUR NEW FRIEND'S NUMBER SO SHE CAN TELL YOU WHAT SHE KNOWS ABOUT THE MYSTERY DANCER?”

And with that, the taller skeleton swept off down the aisle, leaving the two of you to stare at each other.

“so...uh...” He breathed, coughing slightly to clear his nonexistent throat. He drew his hand from his pocket, handing you his phone. “ah...i never caught your name.”

You took the phone, quickly punching your name and number in, and letting your hand linger in his when you out handed it back.

“...it's y/n.”


	6. Say It With Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans learns about the meaning of different types of flowers

You loved flowers. You loved them so much. From their smell, down to their secret messages they carried, flowers were honestly your life's passion. You'd worked damn hard to get your degree in business so you could open your own nursery and shop, and ever since that first day you'd felt like you were floating on air. After three years of running your shop, you'd seen it all: breakups, divorces, rejections, weddings, funerals, get well soon gifts...all of it.

So when a skeleton monster walked into your ship that day, well...you were surprised that you were surprised.

“Hello! How are you today?” You said cheerfully. He seemed startled by your sudden greeting, hand pausing over an arrangement and a guilty look on his face.

“oh, uh. fine, i guess.” He said. He seemed on edge. “sorry, do you...sell to monsters here?”

“Of course we do,” you said, waving his concerns away.

“your boss won't get mad or nothin’?” He asked, disbelieving.

“Well, that'd be weird, since it's my shop.”

“oh! uh...sorry. i just assumed...you look kinda young to own your own place.”

“Thanks,” you said, winking at him as you turned to tend to an orchid on your right. “So, what brings you in, mister…?”

“sans. sans the skeleton. and, uh, just lookin’ for a good bouquet for a  _ budding _ romance.” He said, chuckling slightly. He was relaxing, that's good! You giggled at his pun, and his grin widened.

“Well, take a look at our selection and if nothing suits your taste, I can always make up a special one behind the counter.”

“will do, thanks.”

You bustled about doing little things, watching your guest out of the corner of your eye. It wasn't that you didn't trust him or anything, you were just so  _ curious _ . How does he move with no muscles? How does he eat? You watched him in educational amusement as he stared helplessly at the many bouquets in the store.

He certainly liked the color blue, you noticed, though that much should have been obvious due to the well-loved blue sweatshirt he was wearing. His fingers hesitated over any blue flower, a slight smile turning up the corners of his fixed grin. He also looked at anything purple and white--probably the lady’s favorite colors.

“uh, sorry...can i just build one?” He asked sheepishly, approaching the counter slowly as if not to startle you. “she's a real flower buff...i just want it to be perfect.”

“Of course you can! Here, these cards represent the flowers and colors I have to offer. Just build a bouquet and hand me your cards when you're done!”

He nodded, taking the recommended cards and perusing them. It was another twenty minutes or so before he caught your attention with the finished selection. You gave it a look-over and giggled.

“what?”

“A  _ blooming _ romance, you said?”

“budding was the pun i used, but yeah. why?”

“Well.” He watched you closely as you tucked your hair behind your ear and leaned over the counter to point at the snapdragons card. “You say she knows a lot about flowers? Well, snapdragons historically mean ‘you lied to me’, and...orange lillies signify great hatred. Not exactly a winning combination.”

“oy. i see why you laughed. so, this is a bust?” He gestured to the cards, and you looked thoughtful.

“Hmm...maybe not completely. You've picked the Bird of Paradise, which can symbolize great anticipation. Aaaaaaand...lavender symbolizes admiration, and the hope that wishes will come true. Those are great choices.”

“guess i’m not a total doofus after all. but...that's not exactly enough flowers for a bouquet, is it?”

“I can fill in the blanks. Tell me more about her, and I can make it just right.”

“uhh, well...she's the monster equivalent of divorced. got a kid. oh, uh, she's kind of royalty, i guess. through her ex, and her kid sorta.”

“Alright...let's see…” You spread the cards out, plucking a few here and there. “Pink carnations to symbolize a mother's love, and...purple fleur-de-lis is the traditional flower for royalty. Probably throw some Gladiolus to fill the space...it projects faithfulness. Oh, and, maybe a yellow rose for the kid? To show friendship.”

“wow. you really know your stuff,” he said, letting out a low whistle. “will all this look good in a bundle together?”

“They will when I'm done. Hang tight, I'll fix it right up.”

* * *

It was two weeks before he came by again.

“Hey, Sans!” You said cheerfully, waving at him from your spot at the counter.

He paused, seemingly surprised you recognized him. But then, who could forget a walking, talking skeleton?

“hey.” He responded, giving a slight half-wave in your direction.

“So how'd Tori like the flowers?” You asked, recalling her name from the card as he approached the counter.

“oh, uh, she loved them. thought they were beautiful. you were right about the combination, she knew what they all meant an’ everything.” He shifted so his weight was leaning on the counter. “don’t suppose you could whip up another miracle for a, uh...first date?”

“I could probably arrange something she'd like!”

“no, that's not…” He trailed off as you scurried away to work on the bouquet. Oh well.

* * *

He started to come by two or three times a week, sometimes just to chat and buy a single rose, and sometimes for a full bouquet for what you assumed was date night every Thursday. You were really happy to hear that the flowers worked for him, but…

Well, after all these days chatting with him, you were starting to feel a little...jealous. You thought he was funny, charming, sweet...and he could always brighten your day just by walking in the store. Yeah, you'd developed a pretty fat crush on the guy who bought his girlfriend flowers three times a week. Go figure.

It was several months later when he said something that confused you.

“what kind of flower would signify longing?” He asked, leaning on the counter as he stared at the cards for the third time that week. “or...confessions?”

“Uhm, well…” What did he mean by that? It was months into his relationship with Toriel, what could need confessing? Except… “Well, red roses are a classic for declaring true romantic love.”

He flushed a deep blue, head shooting up off the counter. “l-love? i...i mean...that's not exactly...uhhh...i gotta go.”

He took off out the door, confusing you even further.

What in the world was his deal?

* * *

It was weeks before you saw him again, and he didn't say anything except to go straight to the cards. He pulled several out and laid them out for you.

“i want a bouquet of these, please.”

“...okay, but camelias--”

“i know, i looked it up. this is what i want.”

You held your hands up in surrender. It was a strange combination for a long-term relationship like his, but you fixed it up for him anyway.

Pink Camellias: adoration, longing. White ones: telling the receiver they're adorable, expression of affection. Purple Lilac: beginning of love, new relationship. Coral roses: desire. Yellow roses with red tips: very specifically “love emerging from friendship”.

But the weirdest one was the yellow tulips...a symbol that the giver feels their love might be unrequited.

“Kind of late in the relationship to be worried she doesn't like you back,” you said as he paid and took the bouquet. “Everything alright?”

“well, uh...huh.” He looked at the bouquet like it seemed like a good idea before, but now he seemed to be having second thoughts. “truth is, s’not for tori. we ain’t even together...she rejected me after that first bouquet i got ‘er.”

You gaped at him. “So you've bought twelve pounds of flowers a week for the last six months for...what?  _ Aesthetic _ ?”

“hey, saw a challenge and i  _ rose _ to it.”  He said with a nervous chuckle. “n’the house smells great, so that's a bonus.”

You just stared at him while you processed this. And then you started to get upset. He'd been  _ lying _ to you this entire time! And you...you had gone through so much heartache thinking he was taken, liking him from a distance because you didn't want to step on this beautiful relationship he was faking!

On top of all that...he's confessing to someone else now. You bite your lip, feeling angry... _ defeated _ .

“Well...I've got to close up now, so...I hope whoever this girl is likes the bouquet.”

He looked up at you, as if trying to read your expression. Then he grinned at you cheekily.

“yeah. me, too.” He holds the bouquet out to you. “so? do you like it?”

“...Of course I like it, I made it.” You sighed, pushing it away. Why was he teasing you? “Who  _ is _ this girl, anyway?”

He frowned for a moment, but it was quickly replaced with a look of understanding. He coughed, holding it out to you again. “uh, i’m lookin’ at ‘er.”

…

…

_ Ding. _

Your hand fluttered to your mouth as you seemed to catch his drift. Finally! He thought you'd never get it. He almost laughed at your bewildered stare as you took the bouquet from him...wow. He’d really like it if you said something. He's starting to think he was right about the unrequited love thing.

You looked at him, and then at the flowers...then back to him, and then back at the flowers.

Suddenly your hands were swiftly and gently removing the tulips as you let out a small, shocked laugh.

“...what're you doin’?” He asked finally, watching with confusion as you set the tulips aside, then set the rest of the bouquet in the vase by the register.

“Taking out those tulips, duh.”

“i mean, i get that. but wh--” He yelped as your hand grabbed the collar of his shirt, half-dragging him over the counter to meet you in the middle, where you pressed your lips against his teeth heatedly, holding the kiss for a long moment…

When you finally released him, he was flushing a deep navy. You smirked at his blush, your own dusting your cheeks as you answered his interrupted question.

“Because there's nothing  _ unrequited _ about it, stupid.”


	7. Classic Baby Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What, you think Red's the only one who gets to meet MILF-chan?  
> A heavily pregnant divorcee meets a surprisingly sweet and funny skeleton at the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for anon (Kaleia) on Tumblr!  
> UT!Baby Blues ♡♡♡

You groaned as the bottle of ketchup fell out of your hand. What are you going to do  _ now _ ? You stared at it as it rolled across the linoleum, wondering if anyone would blame you for just leaving it there. Bending down to get it was hardly an option, in your condition.

You sighed and patted the top of your hugely pregnant belly.

“Oh, little Mason, you’re already giving me trouble,” you grumbled at your unborn baby. “I hope that’s the  _ only _ time you have anything in common with your father.”

You decided to ignore the bottle and ask an associate, and just as the thought entered your mind, you saw the yellow store shirt out of the corner of your eye.

“heh, guess ketchup’s not everyone’s favorite,” he said, and you turned to see him picking up the bottle already.

“I-I’m so sorry, I just...couldn’t…” You trailed off as he straightened and you realized he was a skeleton monster. He held the ketchup out to you, and when your eyes met, he paused.

He didn’t even have a pun. He’d had one, but the second you locked eyes with him it practically ran away from him, leaving him to stare at you, wide-socketed. Holy shit. He’d never seen such a beautiful human before, and he was...well, he was staring.

But...you were staring right back, a small hint of blush on your cheeks.

He blinked.

You blinked.

“oh, uh...here.” He wiggled the ketchup, prompting you to gingerly retrieve it from his hand.

“Thanks, that...Uhm, it’s hard for me to bend over like this,” you said, gesturing to your belly. It took him a moment to even look down, and then he realized it.

Of  _ course _ somebody as beautiful as you was already taken. He tried not to, but his grin faltered for a moment as something in his soul dimmed. Oh, no...he knew it. You were definitely his soulmate but somebody already had their mitts on you, and from what he'd seen, people were reluctant to leave their partners when they have young together. It's the same even for monsters.

But he had to say something. At least try?

“i’m sans, sans the skeleton,” he said, reaching his hand out. You shook it and smiled, and he thought he might explode. That face, that smile.

“I’m Y/N. It's nice to meet you, Sans.”

Your voice saying his name was like a drug. He stepped forward slightly, but miscalculated and knocked over an entire row of ketchup bottles. With an unmanly squeak, he went down with them, trying to pick them all up at once. You were covering your mouth, trying not to laugh. Quick! Recover! Say something witty!

“sorry, guess i’m just  _ fallin’ _ for ya already.” Dammit! Something  _ witty _ ! That was not witty! But you laughed, and he relaxed, beginning to place the bottles back on the shelf. “where’s your husband? shouldn't he be helping with all this stuff? since you can’t bend over?”

You made a strange face, and he caught it, his attention turning solely to you.

“We’re...in the middle of a divorce,” you admitted. “I doubt he'd even pick up the ketchup for me, considering I'm taking his son away from him before he's even born.”

He looked at you blankly for a moment, and you wondered if monsters even have divorce. From what you'd learned, they bond for life and then that's it, they're always together. You're glad humans don't have that--you can't imagine being stuck with your abusive husband forever.

“d’you need a hand through the store then?” He asked, replacing the last bottle on the shelf.

“Oh! Uhm…” Well...your feet  _ do _ hurt pretty badly. And this basket was getting heavy... “Sure...if...that's alright?”

“m’almost on my break anyway, s’fine.” He grinned and leaned down to take the basket from you, and his hand brushed yours slightly, making your heart skip a beat.

He helped you through the store, and he marveled at how genuinely you laughed at his jokes, even the stupid ones. He never wanted to leave your side, he wanted to hear that laugh for the rest of his life. You were smart, too, because you told a couple science jokes of your own, and even revealed you worked as a registered nurse at a nearby lab, where you help patients take samples for the doctors. You were already on maternity leave, and your son (Mason, you'd said, that was the name you always wanted that your husband hated) was due in about three weeks.

As he helped you get your groceries into your car, he was dragging his feet. He didn't want this to end. He'd probably never see you again.

“When do you get off?” He paused as he went to close your trunk, giving you a blank stare of confusion. “Ah, I mean...would you like to have dinner with me tonight?” What are you doing?! “I know this really great restaurant that has the best burgers, and I have a buy one get one coupon but nobody to...go with.”

You grew nervous as he hesitated. Had you read it wrong? He’d been so sweet, and funny, and charming...but...Look at you! You're the size of a blimp with somebody else's child! Who's gonna wanna date that? Not only that, but you're in your mid thirties and this monster doesn't look a day over 22. Why did you set yourself up for failure like that?

“son of a bitch.” He breathed, almost disbelievingly, closing the trunk slowly. Then he blushed a slight blue glow (skeletons can blush? Cute!) and started stammering. “i-i mean, yeah, yeah, i’d love to….i get off at six.”

…

…

It took you both a moment to process that he'd said yes, and his grin widened as your face turned red. You thanked him profusely and gave him your card so he could call you when he got off.

His last words echoed in your head like a beautiful symphony as you drove away, wondering if you even had anything date-worthy to wear built for your belly.

“see you tonight.”


	8. Cam Cam Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans' dirty secrets and his public interests might be more aligned than he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of a plot bunny that turned into a long one.  
> I'm not wholly satisfied with it, I think it coulda been better but it's still pretty good and was fun to write.  
> Happy kinktober everyone!

BustyBabyGirl was the username.

If you checked Sans’ internet history (assuming he overlooked the option to erase it that day, which he never did. Can't have Paps finding this stuff.) you would see this username over and over and over again.

She was a cam girl, someone who stripped for the camera, for the viewer, for all the “daddy”s she had acquired to follow her streams.

Sans wasn't usually into porn, always felt it was too awkward and not actually all that arousing to watch. On the rare occasion he did partake, he would watch until they started showing all the angles, and then usually click away to watch another video’s build-up. He liked the teasing, imagining what was to come, the way bodies moved when they removed their clothes and talked dirty to each other. But then the messy sex started and honestly he wasn't too into watching that.

And so somehow he had stumbled upon the concept of cam girls, and had immediately found a favorite. It was ideal for him, because it was all about the teasing, the stripping, the little moans. She called the viewer “daddy”, which he was shocked to find he liked...a lot. She never showed her face, but rather wore delicate lace masks with blackout eyes, that only showed her supple lips and chin. In fact, the first one he had ever watched she had been wearing a half-skull mask, and had caught his attention by specifically calling the viewer “bone-daddy”. Some Halloween special or something, but he had never cum so fast watching porn in his life.

The other thing that he liked about her was that she was live a few times a week--enough to feel gratifying, but still so few that he was left wanting more. He never got bored of watching her, and was always instantly bothered when he got the notification on his phone.

She was beautiful. She was hot. She was sweet, and always responded to messages despite having many followers. Sometimes, he didn't even touch himself, choosing instead to just watch the way she moved on the screen.

Given his mood, today was probably one of those days.

“you naughty human…” he muttered to himself as she appeared in front of the camera, lips upturned in a coy smile. He double-checked once more that the door was locked, laid the laptop on the side table, and splayed out on the bed to watch.

“ _ Hey, daddy...I missed you today,” _  she sighed, red lips pouting as she removed her robe slowly. Blue lace peeked out of the top of her tight black sweater, and he grinned. He’d sent a chat last week and had asked if blue lingerie was possible...and here she had taken the suggestion. Woof.

She was slow and deliberate when she explained how much she needed the viewer to stop working so late, when she begged him to come home earlier to keep her company.

He let out a low whistle and a swear as she slowly pulled the sweater over her head, her generous breasts bouncing in just the right way as they popped out of it.

“damn, baby girl…” he mumbled, palming his chest above where his soul was beginning to react. She was working him up like usual, and he was carefully examining what he could see of her.

The light blue brassiere was made of lace that looked so soft that he was sure he’d want to make a pillow out of it, and barely contained the lovely bosom he had grown so fond of, her assets pushing gently at the edges of the fabric. He hummed in satisfaction when he found the tiny heart tattoo on her left breast, simple and black, easily mistakable for a beauty mark if he hadn't seen it so many times. She was running her hands over her breasts now, kneading them lightly before smoothing her palms over the slight chub of her stomach, fingers pressing in just enough to see a small indent before moving on to shimmy out of her yoga pants.

She looked so soft and squishy, and he liked that. He liked that a lot.

He wondered momentarily how her skin must feel, and then it wasn’t simply a wait and watch kind of night anymore.

* * *

Monday.

Mondays were usually quiet days for BustyBabyGirl, and as such they were days without distraction for Sans. He felt it worked out rather well, because Mondays were hell already, he didn't need a magic boner making it more difficult.

“Good morning, Sans!”

His head popped up, and suddenly he found himself grinning brightly and waving with calculated laziness.

“mornin’, sweetheart.” He drawled with equal laziness, leaning against the entrance to your cubicle. “how was camping?”

“A total bust, we got rained out,” you complained, turning your chair fully around to face him.

You were practically the only tolerable thing about this stupid job. He hated doing paperwork, he hated data entry, he hated meetings that could have been emails, but you made it worth it. You were the one who was constantly exchanging paper airplanes over your shared cubicle wall, often with stale memes printed on them. He would then answer back with terrible puns, revelling in the snorts of laughter he heard from the other side.

You were that specific office-brand cute: hair always in a neat up-do, glasses that you were always adjusting, baggy turtlenecks or crisp button-ups, always modest but never homely, and boots with a slight heel. Your freckles were noticeable, but subdued, and you had a sweet, bubbly voice that reminded him of spring.

“ _ water _  shame. what’d you do instead?”

“Played video games, mostly. Was able to make it to my other job, so that was a nice surprise.”

“ah, yes, the mysterious second job.” He chuckled. This was a game you played. You would always say your second job was private, and he would try to guess it. He gets 2 guesses a day and only one hint that he had been careful not to use yet. “hot-dog-on-a-stick vendor?”

“Nope.” You were smiling, and something about your smile always made him relax. “Too bad, so sad,” you teased, sticking your tongue out. “you'll never guess it, skelebro.”

“hmph. we’ll see,” he teased back, pinching your nose for a second playfully, before nonchalantly rolling around the corner and into his own cubicle.

* * *

“briefcase girl on ‘who wants to be a millionaire’?”

“Good morning to you, too. And no.” You said, swatting his shoulder with the stack of papers in your hands, still warm from the printer.

It was Wednesday now, and he was feeling great. He had caught BabyGirl’s cast last night by complete accident, since it was an unannounced extra stream for subscribers only, and he was feeling pretty smug about the whole thing. For one, she had mentioned his screen name in text in the bottom corner, thanking him for the ideas for her outfit. Second, she had been wearing a Day of the Dead skeleton dress that hugged her every curve, and the print of the pelvis aligned just over her real one was enough to get his gears going on its own.

Needless to say, any pent up negative energy he had had was now melted away blissfully. He could probably work through the weekend if he had to. Eh, he didn't want to, though.

He swapped jokes with you as you walked towards the break room, and sighed internally when you grew quiet upon entering the shared space.

He knew better than to bother you about it, but you were cripplingly shy. It had taken him months of coaxing and joking to get you to look at him at all, let alone to the point of comfort you had finally reached. You hardly talked to anyone else in the office, and usually his outgoing personality drew everyone’s attention and questions to him instead, relieving you of the pressure. He allowed himself to get distracted by the coffee machine when you entered, knowing most people were smart enough to understand you were too nervous to speak with them...

Unfortunately, ‘most people’ didn't mean everyone.

“Heeeeeey, y/n~” Jeremy slid over to where you had attempted to open the fridge without alerting anyone. He leaned on the door and blocked you from putting your lunch in, effectively making you stand there with your Tupperware until he feels like moving.

“...hi, Jeremy…” You said quietly, backing up half a step and holding your lunch up to your chest. God, you disliked Jeremy. He talked too loudly, too close, and didn't understand the concept of personal space at all. Last time he cornered you, he’d asked what size your boobs were. Sans kept trying to convince you to report him to HR, but you didn't want to rock the boat and drag more attention onto yourself than was necessary.

“We were just talking about the company Halloween party. You're coming again this year, right?”

“U-uhm...yeah…”

Another step back.

“Well, you know, if you still need a date, I guess I could throw you a line. Had a few people lined up, but can’t resist the chance to help a friend.”

_ Gag me with a spoon _ , your internal bitch was saying. You attempted to sidestep him to open the fridge once more. “Uhm, I'm really fine, that’s not necessary--”

“Aw, c’mon,” he groaned, leaning bodily against the door so that you couldn't open it if you tried. “Everybody knows you’ve had the hots for me since you started here. This whole innocent act you’re playing is really starting to get old, you know.”

“hey, jer-bear, the lady says no.”

You felt relief spread through you as Sans came strolling to your side, two mugs in hand--one with skeletons playing instruments on it, that was his, and one that resembled Van Gogh’s starry night, which was yours.

“What? She didn't have a date so I offered to take her,” Jeremy huffed, narrowing his eyes slightly at the interruption. You took the distraction as a chance to sitter behind him and put your lunch away. Success! “I was just being a good friend.”

“oh no, i definitely agree,” Sans drawled, handing you your coffee as you returned to his side. “in that case,  _ pal _ , i don’t have a date either. wanna take me?”

“What?! Of course not!”

Sans chuckled, sipping his coffee slowly as you hid your smile behind your own cup.

“s’a matter, big boy? we’d have a skele- _ ton _  of fun together. or are you some kinda monsterphobe?”

“No, that’s not--look, I’m not into dudes!” Jeremy sputtered, backing away slowly.

“oof. a monsterphobe  _ and _  assuming my gender. m’a skeleton, how can you even tell? an’ even though i’m a dude, you said we’d be goin’ as just friends, so whatsit matter?”

Jeremy stumbled over a half-hearted excuse and finally just ran from the room completely leaving a ripple of suppressed laughter behind him.

Later, when he was goofing off in his cubicle, a paper airplane hit him straight in the socket. He could hear you laughing as he freaked out, and when he finally unfolded it, he couldn't help but grin at what he saw.

- _ Thanks for the assist _

_ -Maybe we can fix two problems at once and just go to the party together? _

He hastily scribbled an answer and tossed it back. He waited...and was rewarded with your adorable snort of laughter.

- _ ok, but only if i get to be the guy _

* * *

**BustyBabyGirl:**  You always know just what to say in these chats, daddy.

**BustyBabyGirl:**  Tell me, am I ever gonna see your face so I know what to imagine when I'm recording?

**PunAtMeBro:**  i dunno, i look kinda funny

**PunAtMeBro:**  i mean, if you’re into monsters i could work something out

**BustyBabyGirl:** A monster? Well, somehow I already knew that. Still want a picture. You could send me other stuff if you're not comfortable with your face 

**BustyBabyGirl:**  Up to you, handsome. Just know that I'm thinking of you when I record tonight.

**PunAtMeBro:**  hey, and i’ll be thinking of you too ;) let me get worked up and i’ll show you something real good

**BustyBabyGirl:**  Look forward to it <3

* * *

You smiled at your phone as you set it down to finish getting ready for your stream. Whoever PunAtMeBro was, he was a devoted follower that seemed genuine and surprisingly not creepy. You had had plenty of those creepy fans, of course, but it came with the territory. You were very lucky to have nice ones like him, they were the really rare.

You adjusted your brassiere once more, pleased with the light blue ensemble you had put on today.

A little more lipstick, a little thigh-high stockings, your favorite simple black mask and a black button-up shirt...and you’re ready.

The comments section is exploding as is usual for just before your streams. A little flutter of excitement ran through you as you spoke in a sultry voice, beckoning as if your viewer could really come to you, stripping and touching and thinking about things.

You could never really control where your mind goes when you’re doing the cam, and tonight seemed to be one of those nights where it wandered to Sans. A guilty pleasure, really, seeing as you were just friends, and coworkers no less. You imagined it would start out with a lot of talking, in that way he rambles, until you couldn't stand the talking anymore and so you would then kiss him feverishly to stop him looking away.

He’d blush blue, like you've seen once before when Lois accidentally touched the inside of his radius, and you wouldn’t stop there.

You ran a finger down your shirt, slowly popping off button after button, watching as the feed went crazy with comments and links, links you knew better than to follow for most of your followers.

You can’t remember when you decided to be a cam girl, or when you decided that you’d be anonymous...by all rights, as shy as you were, this should give you a straight heart attack, but actually it had done wonders for your shyness. You had even opened up to making friends at work with your newfound confidence--er, well, just Sans, and he did most of the work to coax you out of your shell but still. That’s better than you’d ever done before.

Finally the stream was coming to an end as you were left only in your stockings and lingerie. The stockings were something you added as a special touch, as PunAtMeBro always seemed more active after seeing you in them. Must like socks.

You said goodnight to your viewers and turned off the cam, sliding a silken robe over your frame. You heard the telltale ping of the private chat going off, and after sifting through the usual ones you didn't dare check, you finally found one from PunAtMeBro.

And it was a picture. Oh boy.

You clicked it before you could second-guess yourself.

* * *

Sans yawned as he entered work Friday morning, checking his phone nervously.

BabyGirl had never responded to his picture. He was worried now, the next day, that she really was bothered by him being a monster, or maybe that it was crossing a line to send a dick pic. Maybe he had just read the context wrong, and you weren't actually down for that? Or maybe his blue dong and skeleton hand freaked her out...and rightfully so, he supposed. She hadn't blocked him or anything, so maybe he was just overreacting?

His eyes glanced up out of habit to peer into your cubicle, and stopped in his tracks.

That’s strange. He’s usually here after you, and yet you weren't waiting in your cubicle to walk to the break room with him like normal. Maybe you were already there? He went ahead to check, and nope. He scratched his skull. Maybe you were just running late for once in your life...or maybe you were sick?

Scratch that, your coffee cup is gone. Actually, so is his.

He peeks into his cubicle, and yup, there's a hot cup of coffee on his desk. That means…

He popped his head over the wall separating your cubicles and sure enough, there you were at the desk, looking intently at something on your phone that was making you blush furiously.

“hey, sweetheart, got somethin’ good there?”

You squeaked in surprise and fumbled with your phone before throwing it directly into your trash can and making him chuckle. Oh Lord, your face was so red, he couldn't help but snap a picture. “relax, it’s just me.”

“Jesus, Sans, don’t scare me like that!” You scolded as he slipped down to stand in your cubicle doorway like normal.

“sorry, but your face made it worth it. thanks for the coffee, that’s usually my job.”

“Thought I'd try something different,” you mumbled, carefully picking your phone out of your wastebasket.

Hmm...is it his imagination or are you avoiding his eye? “somethin’ wrong, sweetheart?”

“No, uh, just not feeling great today.”

Definitely avoiding his eye.

“oh no...i hope we’re still on for the party tomorrow?” He asked, leaning a little more pointedly into your field of vision. “we’ll have a skele- _ ton _  of fun, it’ll be a real  _ scream _ .”

“Oh, of course,” you said, finally meeting his eye with a smile. “Wouldn't miss it for the world.”

Huh. Must have been his imagination.

* * *

“Hey, Sans?”

“what’s crackin’?” Sans hummed, leaning back in his chair to catch you standing just inside his cubicle.

“Just a weird question, but...are there many monsters like you?”

“you mean monsters that are devilishly handsome, hilarious, and sensitive?” He chuckled, propping his head up on his hand. “nah, sorry, i’m the only one.”

“No,” you giggled, covering your mouth with the stack of papers in your hand. “No, I meant skeletons, specifically.”

“oh,” he straightened up. “nah, not really. s’far as i know, it’s just me, my bro, and my old man, but he’s long gone.”

“Huh.” You seemed to contemplate this for a minute. “And your brother, he has blue magic like you?”

“yes and no, he can use blue magic but the magic his soul generates is orange. why?”

You looked up at him, eyes travelling from his hands to his face before smiling. He really loved your smile, but the way you smiled at him right now…

“...Just wondering.”

He felt a shiver run up his spine as you disappeared back into your own cubicle.

...the hell was that about?

* * *

**Sansational:**  u sure you just want to meet me at the party instead of pick you up?

**(xxx)** : no thanks, I'll see you there! My costume is going to take some time to put on and I don't wanna make you wait.

**Sansational:**  alright pretty lady. see you there.

* * *

You were very late.

So late, in fact, that he was straight up worried about you. He kept checking his phone to see if you had texted, but nothing.

“What's wrong, get stood up?” Jeremy snickered, walking past with Jaylynn from Customer Service. They were dressed as Adam and Eve...gross.

“she’ll be here,” he snapped. He tried texting you again, but to no avail.

“Excuse me? Are you waiting for someone?”

The sudden voice made a shiver run down his spine, and had his body reacting immediately. The sultry tone was something he knew all too well, something he had spent many nights listening to and purring in response.

He almost fell, he turned around so fast.

There she was. A half-skull mask graced her face, that same tight Day of the Dead dress hugging her voluptuous curves in a sinful manner. If he had any doubts, they were dashed by the tiny black heart tattoo on her breast, barely peeking out of the dress as she brought a hand up to rest on his sternum.

“wha--”

“PunAtMeBro...never imagined it was you.” She was saying, almost so low he couldn't hear.

“what?” He repeated smartly, not understanding until she reached up and tapped her mask in invitation. Oh.

His hands were shaking as he brought them up to cradle her face, feeling the heat of her body so close to him. What was she doing here? How did she find him? What--

He sucked in a breath as his thumbs slid the mask off.

There was silence for a long moment, and then he found himself laughing.

“holy shit, no way…guess i know what your second job is now, huh?”

You laughed back, sliding the mask back over your rapidly reddening face.

“Uh, yeah. This idea seemed much more...romantic in my head,” you admitted. “But now I just realized we're surrounded by coworkers and I think I'd like to die now?”

“say no more,” he breathed, wrapping his arms around your middle. “i can get us outta here. where ya wanna go, babygirl?”

“Well…” You pulled your phone from between your breasts to show him. His own dick glowed blue on the screen, his skeletal hand wrapped around the base. The picture he had sent on Thursday night. “I was kind of hoping I might be able to see this in a better  _ light _ ?”

There was that purr he was used to.

“only if i get to be the guy.”

You giggled like a schoolgirl, and his soul jumped in his chest.

“Deal~”


	9. Mine**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has always had a laid-back confidence about his mate, but when an alternate version of him tries to move in on his territory...he has to mark his property somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smuuuuuuuuut  
> Alpha Sans smut! Graphic smut!  
> I made this for peacheatingmagi for a fic trade. Their request was more Alpha!Sans like they saw in SSiH. Which I was more than happy to write (:
> 
> Smut: Heavy, explicit  
> Smut tropes/warnings (spoiler alert): rough sex, alpha, knotting, breeding kink, dirty talk, marking property/claim, impregnation

Sans could feel the growl building in his chest almost before he even saw it.

Red, as his counterpart had dubbed himself (after everybody refused to call him “daddy”), was flirting with  _ his _ human.

Again.

It was a constant issue. Ever since the machine had been fixed, ever since the Hot Topic brothers had stepped out of the portal and promptly broken the damned thing, ever since they had all been stuck under the same roof...Red had been trying to move in on you.

Maybe he just thought that since you were dating Sans, and  _ he _ was Sans, then that meant he could have you, too. This is most certainly not the case, which he could proudly say you had made  _ abundantly  _ clear.

But the edgy version of him wasn't one to give up, apparently. His flirting was less overt, but Sans knew all his tricks--they were the same tricks  _ he _ used, even if they were slightly more crude. And you, bless your heart, couldn't help but respond at least a little--he was Sans, using the same tactics that landed you in his lap in the first place, and try as you might he supposed you couldn't help but blush.

But the whole thing had...changed him. Whereas before, he might not care if you flirted, now it made his marrow boil. There was a time when he would have jokingly offered to buy you a collar so people knew you were taken, but as the days went by, and his double grew bolder, the idea of a collar was becoming much less of a joke.

His reactions were more extreme now. Where he might have chuckled and shrugged it off, now he growled and bodychecked the flirtatious skeleton. Where he might have pretended to flirt with him, now he stared him down as he captured your full attention, kissing you until you were breathless as if...claiming you.

This morning was no exception. He had tried to convince you to stay in bed just a little longer, but you wanted breakfast, and so you slipped out when he nodded off, much to his chagrin.

Which brings them to the now, as he exits the bedroom and finds his growl building beneath his ribs.

You were trapped in the hallway, Red’s stocky build blocking the end of the hall in faked nonchalance, spread wide enough that you couldn't move past.

“breakfast? i got some quality sausage for ya right here, sweetheart. ain't no need for the kitchen.” Red purred, and you took a small step back in defense even as you turned a brilliant crimson.

“Red, I don't--”

“ah, c’mon dollface. quit bein’ coy. i know y’want me. i mean, i’m just yer boyfriend, right? except...more dangerous? more...exciting, maybe?”

Sans stiffen in the doorway, anger pulsing through his bones. Do you really feel that way? Or is Red just trying to coerce you?

You aren't responding, but you take another step back. Your posture isn't scared, or uncomfortable, but rather cautious.

Red takes a step forward, but his is bigger and now he is far too close for Sans’ comfort.

“you wanna see how a real monster does it, don’tcha babe? what it feels like to be taken, dragged off and fucked until you're beggin’ for more? vanilla back there, he can't give ya that...but i can.”

You stuttered, hand pushing against his chest to try and get away, but you didn't protest.

_ You didn't protest. _

“I don't want anything from you!” You said finally.

“oh, i think you do.” Red purred. “you wanna see what an alpha monster looks like, well...you're lookin’ at ‘im.”

The growl from the other end of the hall surprised both of you, and you squeaked as your skeletal boyfriend dragged you back against his chest, eyelights trained on his counterpart with wicked intention.

...is he taller than you remember? And wider? His stature had always been relaxed, seemingly delicate...and he'd always been your height. But lately he’d been growing, about a tenth of an inch a day it seemed, and now he had a few inches on you. You could chalk it up to slouching before, but being pressed against him like this...it was obvious. And you'd never seen him square his shoulders and set his jaw like that, nor had you seen his socket spark like that when he called his magic.

You pressed into him immediately, grateful for his interruption, even if you were slightly worried about his demeanor. He'd been so strange lately, so...protective, and where he might once have joked until Red left, now there was a very heavy blanket of  _ challenge _ hanging in the air.

Did he... _ actually _ see Red as a threat?

“sorry to disappoint ya,  _ buddy _ ,” Sans ground out through a clenched jaw. “but you ain't alpha. not here.”

….What does that even mean? Apparently nothing anyone wanted to explain to you.

“babe. bedroom.”

You looked up at Sans in surprise. He still wasn't looking at you, still glaring at Red as he pushed you behind him, setting a wide stance to bodily block the edgy skeleton.

When you didn't move, he finally turned his glare on you.

“wasn't asking.”

A chill ran down your spine as you found yourself following his order obediently, socked feet padding lightly down the hall and into your shared room.

Are they going to fight? You wrung your hands nervously...Sans may be getting bigger for some reason, but he’s still only got 1 HP, and you don't know if Red is the same way. Plus, Sans is a pacifist--he  _ hates _ fighting, and you don't think Red has that problem, so he probably has a lot more practice.

You're about to stick your head out to check, make sure they aren't squaring up, but the door flies open and strong arms grip you and toss you back onto the bed.

You squeal as you fly through the air and land with a light  _ thump _ on the pillows, and before you can say anything, Sans has locked the door and crossed the room, climbing over you and kissing you fiercely.

Your surprised noise turns into a moan, and you try to clutch at his jacket only to have his hands pin your wrists to the pillows.

“is that what you want?” he rasped, grimace set into his usually cheery skull. “you want a  _ monster _ ?”

“What?” You sputtered. “I...I don't want anything to do with Red, sweetie--”

“do you, or do you not, want me to wreck you like a 1995 buick lesabre with no brakes on a rainy day?”

You bit your lip to keep from laughing at the same time as you felt your face burn. Sans was a great lover already, but...admittedly, he had always been more into the gentle, sensual side of it. You’d been afraid to ask him to get rougher because he was always so laid-back, and you didn't want him to think you didn't like what he already does to you.

Slowly, you nodded, hoping it wasn't a trick question.

His chuckle rumbled above you, deep, making your hair stand on end.

“well, damn, babygirl...all y’had to do was  _ ask _ .”

You squeaked in surprise as he  _ literally ripped your clothes off _ , tossing the scraps aside without a second thought. His own sweatshirt came off slowly, dropping to the floor as he trained his eyesockets on you, feral grin etched across his face.

He really was bigger than you remember. Since the other two had come, he'd been so busy trying to fix the machine, or too stressed out, and as such it had been a while since you actually saw him naked. Or made love at all.

His ribs were thicker, for certain, and at some places as thick around as your wrist. His spine looked more intimidating somehow, less cartoonish and soft, more jarring and rough. As he pulled his shirt off, you held your breath, wondering if this was really the same skeleton you'd been dating for the last year and a half.

“What happened to you?” You asked quietly, and he paused in the act of unbuttoning his shorts.

He looked at you, and for a moment there was a softness in his sockets that made you breathe a sigh of relief--he’s still himself.

“you happened, he happened,” he explained flatly, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at the locked door. “...if you aren't comfortable…”

“No! No, that's not it, I always want you,” you clarified. “I just...should I be worried about your health or something?”

He chuckled again, and returned to unbuttoning his pants. “ah, babe, you don't know anything about monsters. lemme teach ya.”

You gasped, a mixture of excitement, confusion, and terror as his cock sprung free of his boxers. Okay, that was  _ definitely bigger than before _ . Not only that, but it was impossibly thick in the middle….you don't know what to make of that.

“guess we just found out who the alpha monster in this house is,” he shrugged. “since pap is ace, it was never an issue before...but now...well…”

He looks you over, cock twitching in his hand, a pleased quirk to his grin. His free hand reaches out, drawing a thick finger between your lower lips.

“...now i gotta make sure he knows what’s  _ mine _ .”

You know he smells your arousal, and it’s only confirmed with the way he groans as you mewl underneath his touch.

Then there’s a shift in his demeanor again, and you feel a sense of fear welling in your stomach alongside your excitement. He looks like he's going to eat you as he lolls his tongue out and leans down to taste you.

You gasp at the way the appendage wiggles against you--he's always been a fan of going down on you first, but he usually teased you a lot more. He did no such thing now, pausing only to use his magic to pin your hands and keep them from muffling your pleasured moans.

“look at you,” he purred, vibrating against your heat as he coaxed you through your high. “i hope he can hear this, that he knows how much you like my tongue on your cunt.”

You shivered in anticipation as he drew away. He never dirty-talked, least of all like that, and you were so wet and shaking already that you couldn't do anything but look at him, heat in your stare.

“you know your colors, right, babygirl?” He murmured in your ear as he hiked your thighs into his hands, pressing his bulbous tip against your entrance.

You nodded, remembering the color consent system he had set the first night you were intimate, when he had been so nervous and worried that he would hurt you. “B-blue for stop.”

“s’right, good girl.”

His praise felt almost condescending but...huh. You just learned you like that. And he learned, too, because you were straining to move closer to his cock.

His teeth grazed your neck, like so many times before, but he surprised you when he actually bit down, his pronounced fangs stinging into soft flesh as he stretched your poor pussy beyond what it was used to. You gasped and moaned, pain and pleasure muddling your mind as he struggled to hilt himself with his newfound girth and...whatever that thing in the middle was.

“fuuuuuuuuck,” he swore, groaning as the lump pressed you even wider, and you yelped in surprise. “ah, shit, so tight…”

“Blue!” You squeaked, and he stopped immediately, face reappearing in front of you from its spot on your shoulder. You looked a little sheepish as you mumbled your excuse. “I...it’s so big...just...slower? Or...faster? I...don't know.”

He kissed you gently, and your whole body relaxed, your heat pulsing around the half of his cock that was in you. “sorry, sorry...first time with a knot, i know, but you're okay, you're doin’ great. just relax...relax…”

He pulled out and worked you with the top half of his cock, and your breath caught and came out in a moan, a hiss, a strangled noise of pleasure as he squeezed his magic into you again and again, until it was gliding almost as seamlessly as his smaller size had, and you were a panting, sweating mess, calling his name fervently.

This time, the knot slid in with only a little squeeze, stretching you until you thought you might break, and to make it even better he paused halfway, rubbing the knot back and forth once, twice, three times to draw more squeaks and moans from you, until he thankfully took pity and slid it all the way in. The true girth of his cock felt more comfortable now, and you almost forgot there were several more inches to go…

...until he thrusted and hilted himself completely with a grunt, and you  _ screamed _ . It had shocked you, and you...you had never felt so  _ full _ , so...there were tears in your eyes but even as he paused to check on you you found yourself muttering “Orange” for go ahead, trying feebly to move against his grip as the knot inside you rubbed a spot that made you see stars.

“louder, babygirl, i want him to know you're screamin’ for  _ me _ ,” he growled, phalanges digging into your hips as he picked up a brutal pace, and you couldn't help but obey, throwing your head back in a lewd moan as you gripped the headboard behind you to keep your head from hitting it.

“Ahh,  _ fuck _ , Sans~” You groaned as his tongue and one hand worked your nipples roughly, and he began to mutter words of encouragement against your skin, soft praises that reminded you that it was still him, and the reminder was well-placed and had you melting underneath his rough kisses, keening at every touch as he kissed you all over, repeatedly returning to kiss the spot on your clavicle where you knew his mark to be, tingling a little more each time as if he was flooding it with magic.

He felt you clenching, and he groaned in response, slowing down to tease your climax out.

“you like my cock?” He drawled, clearly enjoying your breathless mewling.

“Yes!”

“best cock ever?”

“Ever!”

“good...good.” He breathed, picking up the pace again. You were so sensitive that you were trying to twitch away, but you didn't say ‘Blue' so he didn't stop, the fat knot in his cock preventing you from getting away without his say so.

He turned you effortlessly in his grip, throwing one calf over his shoulder as he ground into you, deep growls escaping as your tight cunt squeezed him over and over again, and your flushed face looked so sweet and perfect, your voice dropping his name in heated moans over and over, screaming it, whispering it, choking it out as he worked you up again, drawing orgasm after orgasm from you.

“that’s right, babe, i’m gonna fuck you until you can't take it anymore.”

He flipped you completely, leaning over your ass and back as he picked up a bruising pace, biting and licking every inch of exposed skin he could reach. His accent got thicker as he lost control of his own voice.

“an’ i’m gonna fill ya up with so much of my cum, it’ll be spilling outta ya for days.”

You pressed your face into the pillow, and on shaky legs you pushed back onto his cock when he slowed, chasing another orgasm of your own and threatening to make him cum.

He groaned, leaning over to whisper in your ear, dragging sharp phalanges over your freshly bruised skin.

“an’ you’re gonna look so fuckin’ good, with all  _ my _ magic all over your pussy and inside your womb. you’re gonna look even better when you’re thick with  _ my _ children. you’re gonna be so damn gorgeous, stomach heavy with  _ my _ kids, and goddammit, i’m never gonna take my damn hands off ya, won't be able to control myself…”

He was surprised when you groaned, pussy clenching in spasms around his cock, and your prolonged, heated, broken moan was proof enough that he had discovered something that you  _ really _ liked.

“ah, shit, babe,” he groaned, burying his head in the curve of your neck as you arched back against him in pleasure. “you fuckin’ like that? the idea of me knockin’ you up like that? want me to fuck ya...until...you're...eatin’ for two? or three?”

His breath is labored as he continues to thrust through his broken sentence, and then he throws you down, flipping you over so he can crash his mouth onto yours, burying his magic deep inside you as thick ropes of hot cum spill into you, the knot forcing you to take it all regardless of how little space you had around his thick cock.

You were so sensitive at that point that your mind was swimming, and every pulse of his cock made you shudder with a small release. Even in your muddled state, you noticed he wasn't pulling out at all...or rather that he can't due to the thickness of the knot that had swelled inside of you, and he’s. Still. Cumming.

You're both breathing heavily, and the look of absolute bliss on his skull as he continuously empties his seed into you is so satisfying in itself, that you wouldn't have minded even if you hadn't cum. Although, you definitely had...you lost count somewhere around thirteen, which was some sort of record for sure.

He's kissing you now, thumbs brushing over the swell of your stomach, where your womb has started to stretch with the sheer  _ amount _ of cum inside you, and as you wrap your arms around him and kiss him back, you wonder if you can get pregnant with him this way after all.

“you did great, babygirl,” he purred, peppering kisses across your sweaty forehead and chest, laving his tongue over pert, sensitive nipples and making you sigh. His thumbs slid over your swelling abdomen, and you were feeling so blissfully full. He looked damn proud of himself. “not sure you’ll have enough  _ womb _ in there.”

“How much more is there?” You panted. It had to have been at least fifteen minutes now.

“dunno...ten more minutes at least,” he mumbled sheepishly. “m’sorry, shoulda said somethin’ beforehand. i know this is a lot to do in the heat of the moment.”

He massaged your stomach gently, and some of it started to leak out around the knot, spilling onto the sheets.

“No, it's okay,” you assured him, seeing his guilty stare levelling on your battered and bruised body. “I, uh...I really liked this, actually.”

His brows shot up in surprise, before he started to grin that cocky grin you love so much.

“oh, yeah? tickled your fancy, did it?” He purred, wiggling his knotted cock inside you and making you squeak, overstimulated. The wiggle thankfully freed you from his knot, and you felt yourself blushing madly at the wanton moan that escaped you as you felt an impossible amount of cum gush out from between your abused lips.

_ Click! _

“Sans!” You protested, trying to snatch his phone from him. He held it out of your reach with his newfound size advantage, chuckling.

“hell no, babygirl, there is no way i am  _ ever  _ forgetting how fuckin’ good you look right now.” He teased, and then he looked at you for a long moment, his face confused, and then his smile grew tight and he looked guilty.

“What?” You asked, sitting up on your elbows. “You didn't give me a hicky where everyone can see, did you?”

“no...uh, well, yeah, but…” He dropped the phone, both hands ghosting over your chest and abdomen. “your soul is green, right?”

“Yeah. Always has been. And yours is blue.”

“yeah...well...thing is…” he tapped your abdomen. “there’s somethin’ right here that is  _ neither _ of those colors.”

...oh.

……..OH.

“I...I’m…?” You said quietly, hand covering his.

“uhh...whoops?”

“We’re having a baby?!”

He flinched at your shocked shout, hoping it wasn't negative. “uh, yeah. a purple soul...tenacity.”

“Oh my God.”

“and, uh…” he looked down again. “i didn't mean to jinx it but...there's also an orange and a yellow one. i think.”

“You  _ think? _ ” You snorted, and then your face changed as you realized what it meant.

Two doors down, Red sulked heavily in the window of his room, listening to you and Sans shouting in excitement about your incoming triplets.

He needs to get his own human, it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Bara/Alpha Sans taking what's rightfully his lol.  
> Red had to sit through all of that, hot damn. He probably jacked it.  
> Anyhow, I hope you like it, peacheatingmagi!


	10. No More Tequila For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus overshares at the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was totally my fault. I wrote about the guy's secret kinks on my tumblr and everyone wanted to see Papyrus' scenario so look
> 
> TW: mentions of rape, rape fantasies, ConNonCon
> 
> Pairing: Papyrus/Reader

Drinks with Sans, Alphys, Undyne, and your vertebae Papyrus usually went the same way every Thursday.

First, Sans would jokingly try to order milk, to which Grillby would flatly refuse and set his usual Bloody Mary in front of him. Then, Undyne and Pap get into a drinking contest while you nurse your margarita and chat with Alphys. Usually, at the end of the night, you cart your lovebug home and put him to bed with a kiss.

Tonight, you weren’t sure where it all went wrong.

It was somewhere around Papyrus’ sixth drink where he usually got metaphorically loose-lipped, but he had been really quiet tonight, and he was somewhere around his tenth drink.

“What’s on your mind, sugar skull?” You asked, nudging him with your elbow gently. “You’re awfully quiet.”

“AM I?” He mused distractedly leaning down to kiss your temple. 

You accept it with a hum, leaning into it and wishing it wasn’t thursday--he was always too smashed on Thursdays to ask for sex, and you know he gets the urge very rarely. So many times you’ve wished you could just jump on him and kiss him into submission, but you respect his boundaries, so you can be patient. It’s always worth the wait, and he’s always grateful for it.

“Yeah, normally you’re talking a mile-a-minute by now,” you said, sipping your margarita. “You feeling okay? Do you want to go home?”

“IF I SAY YES, WILL YOU RAVISH ME?”

You sputtered and spilled your drink down your shirt, coughing as the table grows eerily quiet.

“I’m sorry,  _ what? _ ” You squeaked, grabbing a few napkins he offered and dabbing at your shirt.

“I ASKED IF YOU WOULD RAVISH ME,” he repeated as if you simply hadn’t heard him. “YOU NEVER DO. YOU JUST WAIT, YOU’RE SO PATIENT, YOU LET ME GO TO SLEEP AND YOU JUST…”

He waves his hands as if that explains everything, and you can feel the eyes of your companions flicking over to you and then nervously looking away. Sans quickly orders another drink and downs it as fast as he can.

“Papy, sweetie, maybe we should talk about this later?” You offered, touching his arm gently so he would put it down.

He set his arm down rather heavily, causing the silverware to clatter against the table. “YES, PERHAPS WE SHOULD  _ TABLE _ THIS CONVERSATION.”

You snickered, crisis apparently avoided, and took a much bigger sip of your margarita. You've barely done so when your boyfriend speaks again.

“BUT THEY ALWAYS SAY YOU SHOULDN'T WAIT FOR IMPORTANT DISCUSSIONS.”

Oh no.

“pap, i really think you should--”

“NO, SANS, THIS IS IMPORTANT,” Papyrus hiccups, turning to you. “YOU JUST LET ME GO TO SLEEP, EVERY THURSDAY. DO YOU NOT WANT TO FUCK ME?”

Alphys gasped as Undyne's webbed hands flew up to cover her ears. Sans’ sockets went dark.

You stared up at your large datemate in abject horror, looking like a deer in the headlights.

“BECAUSE I…*hic*...IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO FUCK ME, THEN--”

“Oh, my God, Papyrus, stop!” You hissed. “Of course I want to, okay? But you're always incredibly drunk.”

“SO?”

You searched his legitimately confused face for any hint that he was joking. “Papy, sweetie, that's...especially with your sexuality, that's rape.”

“THEN RAPE ME,” he purred, leaning over you slightly as you blushed deep crimson. 

Sans started choking on his drink, causing Undyne to smack him on the back as Alphys quickly excused herself to run to the bathroom.

“Wh-what?” You stammered, placing a hand on his chest to stop him from leaning in closer.

“YOU’RE ALWAYS SO CAREFUL, SO CONSIDERATE, AND I APPRECIATE IT…” Papyrus cooed, clementine blush dominating his face, looking up at you so innocently as if he hadn't just offered for you to rape him. “BUT SOMETIMES, I...EVEN WHEN I'M NOT IN THE MOOD, I WISH YOU WOULD GET TIRED OF WAITING AND JUST...PUSH ME DOWN AND MAKE ME.”

Holy crap. Is your boyfriend literally admitting to his apparent rape fantasies right now? At Grillby’s?! In front of his brother?!?!

“I...I…” you stuttered as you inadvertently leaned into his touch.

“How I fantasize about you shoving me down,” he purred in your ear, voice suddenly low and seductive. “...ripping my clothes off and telling me it’s my fault, that I'm a whore and a tease, to take it like a man...and no matter how much I cry or beg, you won't stop until I feel...violated, and dirty, but satisfied nonetheless.”

“nope. nope. i’m out.” Sans said suddenly, dropping some money on the table and promptly teleporting away.

“Papyrus, I--”

“And if I'm drunk, I can't even fight back...it’s like running in water, and I can't make my limbs move,” he sighed, eyes glinting in the low light of the bar. “Rape me, throw me down and use me, tie me up and fuck me until I'm crying. I want you to lose your mind.”

He's scooted closer by now, and you can feel his fully-formed magic pressing against your knee through his pants, harder than ever, and he was so entranced by his own admission…

...you have to admit to yourself that it sounds pretty hot, so long as it's really what he wants. He’ll need a safeword, but other than that, the idea of just throwing him down and taking what you want from him? Pretty appealing.

“Papyrus, I…” You paused, glancing over at Undyne, who shook her head and looked away as if she hadn't been listening, face beet red.

You twined your fingers into the lapel of Papyrus’ shirt, pulling him closer a little too roughly.

“Let’s go home, okay?” You said in a low voice. “Before I...before I make you.”

His eyes sparkled with fear and arousal, knowing what you had planned.

“YES, MY LOVE.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. The cinnamon roll isn't so innocent after all hehe.  
> Check out the original asks and my tumblr [here](https://msmkcreates.tumblr.com/post/174730314088/man-this-is-just-an-egg-meet-ass-kind-of-day) and [here!](https://msmkcreates.tumblr.com/post/174740405473/ok-what-about-the-horror-sf-and-gbros-for-the)


	11. *The Only Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has a dilemma--his brother deserves perfection, but YOU are perfection, and YOU are undoubtedly HIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Papyrus inspired by an imagine on my Tumblr as well as a few asks to write about it!
> 
> Pairing: Yandere!Papyrus/Reader/Sans  
> Smut: Poly, BJ, p in v, praise kink, control kink?

It was a dilemma and a half, really.

On the one hand, Papyrus would never accept anything less than the absolute best for his brother, in anything, and that included datemates. Sans needed someone elegant, gorgeous, and quick-witted. 

He needed somebody perfect.

The only problem was that the only perfect person he knew of was you, Papyrus’ own datemate. You were utterly precious to him, like gold or diamonds but worth infinitely more. Your beauty? Unsurpassed. Kindness? An angel in human clothing. Wit? Sharper than his professional chef’s knives.

And Sans noticed, too, Papyrus could see. His brother was every bit as charmed by your sweet honeyed voice and bell-like laughter as he was, though he knew that Sans would never admit to it for fear of hurting his feelings. What a good brother he has.

The best brother.

Had you appeared, in all your splendor, and he had seen the way Sans looked at you from the start...he might have bowed out gracefully, happy to give his brother the unending happiness that he so fully deserves. The problem, unfortunately, was that he had met you first, and again, and again, in the park to feed the ducks, and he had fallen head over heels for you and asked you out quite promptly--to which he had been delighted to hear you say yes. 

It was beautiful. A dream come true.

This meant, though, that he was quite attached to you by the time he realized you were the only acceptable suitor for his brother. There was no way he could give you up now, even for Sans’ sake or for your sake. No, he had to keep you-- **he had to have you.**

Which is why he had killed your ex, of course, but that was a story for another time. He mustn’t get sidetracked in unpleasant memories. Right now he has a dilemma on his hands.

Does he ignore it, and hope that another perfect one comes along?

...No, that's impossible. You are the best, there's no doubt about it, especially once he's seen you writhe and heard you moan his name, looking so sweet and beautiful beneath him. There's nobody else in the world that could make an orgasm look half as delicious, that could look so utterly perfect in every way as he made them cum repeatedly.

So he can't pretend someone better or even par will appear. And he can't let you go, no, he needs you now--he would die without you.

And he can't let Sans suffer his feelings in silence, of course not! He's been through so much already in his life, and he is the only person Papyrus loves just as much as he loves you.

It wasn't until he heard Blue mention his brother’s human mate, and how they had agreed on a relationship between the three of them, that he had any idea that was an option.

“YOU CAN DO THAT?” Papyrus had gasped, shocked. Blue seemed a little embarrassed, but happy as he helped Papyrus pour the chopped vegetables into the soup they were making.

“YEAH, IT SURPRISED ME, TOO! PAPY SAID HE KNEW I HAD FEELINGS FOR HER, AND I FELT SO AWFUL ABOUT IT, BUT HE SAID THAT HE HAD DISCUSSED IT WITH HER AND...THEY WANTED ME TO DATE HER, TOO!”

And the fuse was lit from there.

He had to give Sans perfection. 

You were perfection. 

He has to have you.

Both of them would have you.

This was the easy part--the decision. Deciding to add his brother to the relationship proved far easier said than done, unfortunately--Sans was terribly practiced at dodging unwanted questions, so any amount of subtle prying into his feelings for you was completely futile. 

And you, his dearest, sweetest little datemate...you were so precious and innocent and oblivious. Normally it was a boon, because he didn't want you to notice that all your male friends disappeared one by one. He didn't like it when you questioned what happened to the waiter who made a pass at you, or how the guy who grabbed your ass on the subway ended up with a broken wrist. Your obliviousness made it easy for him to stake his claim over you, to mark his territory with his scent and his teeth marks and his magic without fear of scaring you with his obsession.

But now your obliviousness was a curse, as he tried to bait you into romantic situations with Sans. He started movie night with you in the middle, and left the two of you alone for long periods of time--all Sans did was sweat visibly, scooting as close to the arm of the couch as he could and trying to hide the glow in his pants, and all you did was laugh and comment on the movie. He had quite literally pushed you into Sans underneath the mistletoe on Christmas, but even that had failed when Sans overcorrected with eggnog brain and promptly fallen off the front steps.

Finally, he thought it best to be blunt.

“I DO NOT BELIEVE I AM GIVING YOU ALL YOU NEED IN THE BEDROOM,” he said, to which you started to protest. “NO, NO, DO NOT FIGHT--I KNOW I AM BUT ONE MAN, AND YOU ARE A GODDESS WHO DESERVES TO BE WORSHIPPED. ANY MAN WHO THINKS HE CAN KEEP UP WITH A GODDESS IS A FOOL.”

You snorted a little, laughing. “Papy, I'm just a person. I'm not even that great.”

He gasped dramatically, making you giggle pleasantly. Then he snagged you by the waist to draw you away from the dishes you were doing, throwing you over his shoulder effortlessly. You laughed and shrieked as he carted you off.

“Pappyyyyy, where are we going?” You giggled, struggling feebly against his grip.

“TO THE BEDROOM! I APPARENTLY HAVE NOT BEEN WORSHIPPING NEARLY ENOUGH FOR YOU TO THINK YOU AREN'T AMAZING,” he mused, toeing the door open and tossing you gently onto your shared bed. “ONE MONSTER JUST CAN'T DO YOU JUSTICE, AND THOUGH I CAN TRY...I DO HAVE A PROPOSITION FOR YOU.”

You giggled at his seductive purr as he crawled over you, then moaned as he kissed your neck in just the right spot to make your toes curl in anticipation. How could he ever think he wasn't enough? He'd always been so much more than you ever deserved, the kindest, the sweetest, the most gentle being you've ever dated…

“Anything for you,” you sighed, signaling you were listening as you gripped his scarf tightly. “If that's what you want.”

“WONDERFUL! I SHALL INFORM SANS, AND WE SHALL MEET YOU RIGHT BACK HERE!” He said excitedly, getting off swiftly and kissing your forehead. “DO NOT BUDGE, MY SWEET, YOU ARE PERFECT, JUST LIKE THAT!”

And with that, he disappeared, leaving you completely confused. Uhhh oops? You guess you hadn't been listening after all…

...what had you agreed to?

* * *

Oh yes.

This had definitely been Papyrus’ best decision since the day he decided to pursue you.

He wasn't putting in half the effort he usually did, but how could he when presented with such a mesmerizing sight?

It had been a few days since you'd agreed to date Sans as well, and Papyrus had immediately taken it to his brother for approval. After trying to dodge a bit, Sans finally got the message that you both wanted this, and Papyrus had had the pleasure of watching the two of you talk and kiss shyly.

He loved watching the two of you together. Sans was so happy he practically glowed, and you, with that cute shy smile that denoted new love. How he had missed that little smile.

But tonight was not for shy smiles or holding hands. Tonight was the reward for all his efforts--a proper date night with the three of you, full of good food and laughter and kisses.

But the best part...the best part was that when he went to ravage you, he didn't have to say good night to Sans. In fact, you asked if he could join, and why not?

So here he was, hardly doing anything to draw those sweet moans from your mouth, unable to focus on the task of removing your dress when you were already making those noises, Sans’ hand hidden from view beneath the hem of your skirt as you leaned against Papyrus for support.

“am i doin’ this right?” Sans panted in a low voice, a hint of genuine worry as he eyed his brother.

“Perfect,” Papyrus whispered back. “Don't stop.”

Sans nodded, returning to capture your lips one more, nervousness melting with the arch of your back and the broken way you moaned his name. It really was a most pleasing view, Papyrus thought to himself as he caressed your bare skin gently, teasingly. His brother, so virginal and hesitant in his touches, and you, so elegant and angelic in your reactions.

He should have done this a long time ago.

It's intriguing watching his brother explore the nuances of your body--Papyrus knew every inch of it before he ever touched you, knew exactly how to make you squeal before you ever asked for it. With him it was always a show and always worth the ticket fare, so to speak.

But with Sans it was a rising curtain, the main event teetering on the brink as he gently teased your orgasm with his fingers, and the bashful moan that escaped you was completely new and exciting.

“Did you like that, my sunshine?” Papyrus purred, grinding his clothed magic against your ass in his lap, longing to be inside you. “Do you want more?”

You nodded weakly, grinding back against him and drawing a strained moan from the tall skeleton. He gripped your hair gently, tugging until you lolled your head back to accept his kiss...then gently used your hair and a hand on your lower back to guide you down, down, down until your face was level with the persistent glow of Sans’ shorts.

“Then take it, my dear.”

Sans’s startled squeak when you ran your hands over his shorts would have been funny if not for the situation, and within seconds he was moaning, your perfect lips wrapped around his thick cock.

“shit,” Sans groaned, his hand taking Papyrus’ place tangled in your hair, guiding you down. You were used to Papyrus’ length, so the only difficulty was the girth--Papyrus admired your practiced technique and your startled gags at Sans’ impatience for a long moment before turning his attention to your soaked core that was rubbing against him.

You let out a languid moan when he slid two fingers in, testing your wetness from your previous climax with a pleased hum. Looks like he won't even need lube tonight…

You gasped as he pressed the head of his cock to your entrance, pressing in slowly as not to hurt you. A hiss of pleasure from behind you, and one from in front of you--both brothers were enjoying your body, and it made you all the more aroused.

“You are doing so well, my love,” Papyrus cooed between pants of pleasure, thrusting slowly with the top half of his cock, preparing you to take the rest. His praise always meant he was about to wreck you royally, and you let out a moan of anticipation as you spurred your hips back into his thrusts, taking him deeper as you pushed farther around Sans’ cock, making him swear suddenly and the hand in your hair tighten.

You never would have guessed this would happen. If somebody had told you two weeks ago that Papyrus would let you suck his brother off while he took you from behind, you would have laughed in their face.

“shit, babe, if you keep suckin’ like that i...fuck, i won't last,” Sans mumbled, tugging on your hair slightly to catch your attention. You doubled down instead of getting off, and Papyrus rammed the rest of his cock into you, hilting with a groan and shoving Sans’ cock directly down your throat to the base.

Sans hissed in pleasure, and with a groan you felt his cock throb and spill magic down your throat. Your eyes watered as you tried not to flinch, swallowing dutifully around his thick member until he was done.

Papyrus promptly pulled you upright, chasing your combined release as he muttered praises in your ear. You pitched and moaned on top of him, and the stars dancing in Sans’ eyes grew brighter as he leaned in to touch you slowly, dragging his hands over the swell of your breasts. You smelled divine, and Papyrus couldn't help but to taste you just a little, his teeth sinking into your shoulder as gently as possible. At the same time, Sans circled his tongue around your pert nipple, before latching gently to your breast in a similar manner. Magic sparked as you accepted his mark, a tiny blue heart shimmering just above where he groaned against your breast. You cried out as you came, suddenly and violently, and Papyrus groaned in time, holding you down as far as you could go as he pumped his release into your shaking core, a small whimper the only signal of your sensitivity.

You collapsed almost immediately, leaving Papyrus to support your weight and shush you gently as he rode through the aftershocks.

After that it was a hushed exchange as they cleaned you up, and when everything settled, Sans held you close, and Papyrus wrapped his huge arms around you both.

It wasn't long before the both of you were snoring away, wrapped in Papyrus’ embrace. He beamed down at you both as you snuggled between them, content and gorgeous, and Sans with a genuine smile on his face for once.

Family.  _ His _ family. It's unorthodox, and it's small (for now), but it’s his, and he loves it more than life itself.

Heaven help any person who tries to take his family from him.

Papyrus will not show them mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of like Yandere!Pap.  
> What's wrong with me, eeeesh. Lol.  
> There you go, friends! Hope you liked it!


End file.
